What the Future Holds
by GildedQuill
Summary: The sequel to The New Annoyance. New adventures sprout and we dig into the lives of Konoha's teenagers. NaruSaku SusuKei KibaHina ShikaTema NejiTen For the kids, no real pairing, except for TeiShig kind of onesided ShikaAisha, and MAYBE KitaKu :P R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Obviously, you guys gave the whole sequel idea a thumbs up. I was so happy. This story is going to be hard to make, but also really fun! I know my last story was Mary-Sue, and I will try my best to not make this one a Mary-Sue. This takes off right where the last chapter of my story stopped. I am happy to say that I got in the hundreds in reviews. I have never done that before. **

**Also, you don't need to read The New Annoyance to read this story. It'll be like skipping a Harry Potter book in the series. When something is mentioned from the last one you're like 'what?'. Although I recommend reading the first three or four chapters, you don't need to.**

**Enjoy!**

What the Future Holds

Sasuke stood there frozen for a moment, his eyes darting to each girls face. "Come in, where it's dry. You're getting soaked."

The two girls sighed in relief. "Thank you," They both said.

"Hey, dad, who's that?" Shigeru, who was now lying on the couch asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but he realized he didn't know their names yet.

The green haired girl looked up at Sasuke. "Oh! Sorry. My name's Minami, and that's my sister-"

"Kitami." Kitami turned and flashed her sister a smile.

Sasuke was anxious for something. Impatient. He realized what. "So, where's your, uh, mother?"

"Oh, well she had to take Daisuke to like, Alabama or something. He's really into soccer. I do softball and lacrosse and my sister does ballet and gymnastics. And she's really good. Anyway, Mom said she'd be here tomorrow," Kitami explained.

"You can sleep in the guest room down the hall," Sasuke said cheerily.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow and have his dream be over before Keitorin got here.

"Mina?" Kitami whispered across the room to her sister. She was a night person. Minami was a morning. Minami wore flannel pajamas to bed even in the summer. Kitami wore sweatpants and a tank top that showed her belly button all year long. The two girls slept on bunk beds at home. Kitami always wanted the top. Minami always _had_ to have the bottom. Minami slept still and she snored. Kitami moved like crazy and talked in her sleep. One time she even sleepwalked. Probably more since then. Minami wanted the windows open and Kitami wanted them closed. Minami could sleep with light and Kitami needed darkness. It's surprising they got along well. The one thing they had in common was they were both light sleepers.

"What?" Minami lifted her head off her pillow.

"I can't sleep."

"So I guessed."

"Mina, help me fall asleep!"

"What do you want me to do, Kita, get you warm milk?"

Kitami giggled.

"Listen to some music. Sleepy music."

Kitami scanned her iPod. "Heaven is a Place on Earth?"

"That's not really that sleepy, is it?"

"Here's to the Nights?"

"Perfect."

Within about seven minutes, both girls were asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At about five o' clock in the morning Minami woke up. She woke Kitami up. They told Sasuke yesterday that their mother told them to go to the Ninja Academy.

Minami went to wake up Kitami, but she was already awake.

"Kita! What are you doing up?" Minami whispered.

"I woke up, what do ya think?" Kitami answered.

"We should try and get another hour of sleep, hm?"

"Sure."

Try as they might, the girls could only squeeze in about a half hour of sleep.

They got up when Sasuke went to wake up the boys. They ate breakfast, got dressed, brushed their teeth and hair, etc., etc.

The walk to the Academy was about four minutes long, so they got there on time.

The two girls felt out of place. There were so many people here!

"Hey, Mina! Kita!"

The group of five turned around.

"Daisuke! What're you doing here?" Kitami asked happily.

Daisuke was a mirror image of Kitami, except a boy. He had blue shorts and blue shirt and unkempt blue hair that was slightly spiked in the front. But he had brown eyes like Minami.

He observed the three Uchihas. Shigeru looked exactly like Sasuke when he was younger but with a dark green shirt. Kuyuu had dark purple hair and eyes but otherwise looked exactly like Sasuke except with an indigo colored shirt. Ketorin had pretty dark purple hair and brown eyes. She was tall and wore a sleeveless red top with black bottoms. The back of her shirt had the same symbol as the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, bye Sasuke, Thank you for watching Kitami and Minami."

Sasuke watched his blue beauty leave with lust. He spent a bit of the time calming her down. When she came in and calmed down, she asked how everyone was. When she got to Fumiko and learned that Sasuke married her, she asked where she was. Sasuke fell silent and Keitorin got the idea.

Fumiko died on an A-rank mission due to a traitor on her team. He didn't mention that the traitor was Ino's Chinese husband. Not that it mattered. He died, too.

Keitorin was hysterically crying. After all, Fumiko, Hinata, and Temari were her very best friends when she was growing up. Sasuke finally succeeded in calming her down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry, Kita, another week and you'll be a pro!" Keitaro told her.

Kitami struggled through everything, as did her twin brother and her sister. Their mother taught them a bit after she divorced their father, but it wasn't much.

"I hope so, Keitaro! Me, brother, and my sister are getting tutored for a week. Someone with the last name Nikki." Kitami sighed.

"Oi, that's a hyyyyyuge clan! It's all siblings and cousins and second cousins and stuff." Keitaro was blonde with nice green eyes. His father was the Hokage and had the same birthmark as his son on his cheeks. Keitaro was very nice and really hyperactive. His hair was very spiky. He had sharp canine teeth, sharper than Minami's. And Kitami always said Mina has the sharpest teeth ever. He wore a very bright purple and yellow jumpsuit.

He had a sister named Sakurakomi, but people just called her Komi. She was a blonde, like her brother. Kitami thought she had the prettiest eyes. They were really narrow, and Kitami thought it made her muddy green eyes look very pretty. She dyed her fringe pink, and also the tips of her hair. She was classified as 'annoying' by most of the boys, but Kitami thought she was soooo pretty. She would dye her hair, but she loved it. It was perfectly layered and a nice shade of blue.

Her sister's hair was green, pale green. It looked nice on her. She had tan skin and a fair face. Kitami envied her features. She was not very tan at all, like her mother. Her face was girlish. People told her she was pretty, but she didn't think so. Not very pretty, in contrast to her sister. Although, Kitami loved her hair. It was the only perfect thing about her.

"Kita!"

"Wha?" Kitami replied abruptly.

Keitaro was waving his hand in front of his face. "Jeez! When you zone out, you zone out!"

"Yeah, whatever," Kitami said. She was watching with quite a bit of interest a boy with silver-ish hair. It was slightly spiky, kind of like her brother's. He also had a gourd on his back. It looked heavy. She looked away when his eyes fell on her. She could feel his eyes observing her. The reason she was interested in this boy was because he not only had a gourd on his back, but she heard Iruka say that he was from another country. She wondered what he was doing here.

"Hey, Kita, you okay?" Minami asked her.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kitami looked over her shoulder and the boy was still there, although he was turned around.

"We should really start walking home." Minami started walking down the forest infested path.

"Well, ya could wait for me!" Kitami yelled, running after her sister. In the end, they both realized they didn't know where to go and had to wait for Ketorin, Shigeru, Kuyuu, and Daisuke to catch up.

**Okay, I don't think it's a bad start. And to clear things up, I'll tell you how to pronounce the names.**

**Minami: MI-na-mee**

**Kitami: KI-ta-mee**

**Daisuke: DAY-skay**

**Shigeru: Shi-GEE-ru**

**Kuyuu: KOO-yoo**

**Ketorin: KE-tor-een**

**Keitaro: Kay- i-TAR-o**

**Sakurakomi: Sa-KOO-ra-ko-mi**

**Kami: KA-mee**

**You've already read, so now review! Expect a time skip either next chapter or the chapter after that, because this is really just the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

The Return of an Angel

**Time skip- one week**

Twelve year old Kitami woke up early the next morning. She donned her blue tee shirt, pants, and her lighter blue skirt over them. Of course Minami put her clothes out the night before. She advised her sister to do the same. Kitami complained that it was easier for Minami to lay out her clothes, which only consisted of a pale pink dress, sandals, and now a hitai-ate.

Kitami thought it was quite amusing that her sister wore her hitai-ate, also known as a _forehead protector_ around her waist.

"Alright, settle down, you'll be put into teams now," Iruka said and a bunch of the kids got quiet. "Alright, there will be three teams for the rookies, fie for the other Genin. Since some of the teams worked out quite badly last year…" Iruka paused and eyed a few people. "They have been mixed up."

Iruka waited for the chatter to die down. The teams will be…" Iruka paused again.

"Team one: Aburame Kazuya, Marukomu Minami, Oguri Shun."

"Team two: Aburame Masahiro, Kuntiao Chomi, Nikki Oki."

"Team three: Inuzuka Kaemon, Uchiha Ketorin, Uzumaki Sakurakomi."

"Team four: Inuzuka Chika, Kuntiao Maiya, Nikki Hiroki."

"Team five: Hyuuga Eriko, Nara Teiya, Nikki Rinji, Uchiha Shigeru."

"Team six: Hyuuga Naoko, Inuzuka Ayaka, Marukomu Daisuke, Kami of the Desert."

_So, there's that boy again from a different country. It must be Suna, Hidden Sand. I wonder why he's here?_ Kitami shrugged it off. She sat back in her seat.

"Team seven: Marukomu Kitami, Nikki Ran, Kuyuu Uchiha, Keitaro Uzumaki."

"Team eight: Kuntaio Aisha, Inuzuka Setsuno, Nara Shikarai."

"All you Genin may leave."

There was a shuffling noise as the bottom half of the room got up and out the door.

Daisuke looked up at Kitami and then declared that he wanted to find Setsuno.

Minami searched for her sister. She found her talking to Kuyuu and Keitaro. "Kita!"

She looked around. "Mina! Hey!"

"Do you know a girl named Aisha?" Minami asked her sister, remembering the earlier scene.

She looked at Kuyuu and Keitaro. They looked at each other and asked Minami, "Why?"

Minami chuckled. "No reason."

"Oh, okay."

Just as they finished this discussion, Shikarai came up. He had his spiky blonde hair in a ponytail, and had a fishnet underneath his green crop shirt. He had the same pants as most people wear, navy blue (or black, it's hard to tell) Capri's.

He came behind Kuyuu and hid behind him. Kuyuu gave his signature 'too cool for the rest of the world' look. As if too ruin the moment, his dark purple hair flopped over his eye.

A girl with a purple shirt and skirt with a cropped green shirt over it and fishnet thingies placed on her legs, the right one on her thigh and the left one on her calf, came calling for him. She had very nice light brown hair with very pretty highlights in it, and wore her hair in four spiky ponytails. She had large metal thing strapped to her back.

"Shika? Shikarai!" She spotted him behind Kuyuu.

She smirked.

The boy stood up. He was taller than Kuyuu by about an inch or two. "What, Teiya? Is it time to go pick up our cousin?"

"Which team did you get on?" Teiya asked.

"Weren't you paying attention? You're so troublesome!" the boy, Shikarai, said.

Kitami watched with interest. The boy seemed like the older brother, even though he wasn't. Kitami found this quite interesting.

"Oh, please. I didn't start paying attention to Iruka-Sensei once he got to you rookies. C'mon, don't be such a drag, Shika!" Teiya answered.

"Team two, Aisha and Setsuno's team," Shikarai told his sister sullenly.

"Aisha? Kuntiao?" Teiya asked.

"Let's not get off onto a boring subject. Which team are you on?" Shikarai asked.

"Team fie, Eriko and-" Teiya was interrupted by a voice that came from behind her.

"My team."

Teiya looked up. "Well, look who it is. The Uchiha has pulled up, all right ladies, one at a time, no pushing." Teiya smirked up at Shigeru.

Kuyuu sighed. His brother has dated most of the girls in age group. At first everyone thought it was just to get them to leave him alone, but now… not so much.

Kuyuu had earned a reputation as Konoha's Most Wanted… The same title as his brother had and his father also had. Even the older girls and girls that were already dating looked at him the same way. It was just downright annoying.

"C'mon, Shika, we gotta go get Kami…" Teiya said quietly.

"Oh, that's too troublesome, Teiya, he'll find us." Shikarai answered.

"Which team are you guys on?" Teiya answered, still slightly nervous.

"Um… We're all on team seven, me, Keitaro, Kuyuu, and Ran." Kitami answered.

"Oh, so you're a team of four?" Teiya asked.

_No kidding._ Kuyuu thought. This was all a waste of time. The girls seemed to be getting along well. Why couldn't they just leave?

"Yeah…" Kitami answered.

"Hey!" Kitami turned around to see her sister and brother and some other kid come up.

"Hi! Which team are you on, Daisuke?" Kitami asked her twin.

"Team eight along with Naoko, Ayaka, and Kami." Daisuke said.

"Mina?"

"Team one, along with Kazuya and Shun."

"Hi."

Teiya and Shikarai spun around to see Kami.

"Oh, hey, Kami, we were j-just discussing what teams we were on!" Teiya said nervously.

He didn't get the hint.

Kitami asked him quietly, "What team are you on, Kami?" (even though she remembered)

He looked straight into her eyes with surprisingly cold gray eyes. The coldness of them was magnified by his blood red hair.

Kitami shivered slightly.

"The same team as your brother, team eight." He replied after silence.

"Come on, Kami, they're probably waiting for us at home."

The three of them started walking down the trail.

**Okay, please don't tell me that this is just getting worse and worse. Please help me think of pairings! Open to suggestions! Most of the characters mentioned are background characters, so I can do whatever I want with them. Thankee Doodle! Oh, and the reason I didn't describe every character is because they aren't important. You will come to know the important ones, specifically team seven… Five reviews to the next chapter!**


	3. Character Introduction

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Okay, so here's the deal. We are putting a new floor down in the room where we keep the computer. This will be done in about… Two weeks, meaning I won't be able to update for this story, and I already have up to the part where Keitorin- Oops! I almost gave a lot of the story away! Anyway, I'm not re-typing six or seven chapters. Nuh-uh. So I'll do this character description in the meantime! Yay for thinking! (Actually, you can thank SnowNeko. Sorry I wasn't able to squeeze parents yet, but they basically look the same but older) **

Okay, I will only be naming **known **characters. For **unknown** characters, I'll put OC. Get it? Oh, and you won't know all of the Kekki Genkai powers. But if I told you, that would be a spoiler.

**Aburame Kazuya**

Age: 13

Clothes: Overcoat and sunglasses

Hair: Dark brown, spiky

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Quiet, strategic, cautious, good leadership skills

Parents: Shino x OC

Kekki Genkai: Kikaichu bugs

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Aburame Masahiro**

Age: 12

Clothes: Overcoat and sunglasses

Hair: Copper colored hair, spiky

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Quiet, strategic, understanding, caring, does not like to lead

Parents: Shino x OC

Kekki Genkai: Kikaichu bugs

Village: Konohagakaure no Sato

**Hyuuga Eriko**

Age: 14

Clothes: Pale yellow sleeveless shirt with a cropped light tan, almost white, short sleeved shirt. Navy blue cropped pants. She has cloth wrapped around her right arm and leg.

Hair: Her black hair is placed in two buns on the sides of her head.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Kind, understanding, intelligent, harsh.

Parents: Neji x TenTen

Kekki Genkai: Byakugan

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Hyuuga Naoko**

Age: 12

Clothes: short sleeved shirt same color as his sister's with black shorts. He has cloth wrapped around his right arm and leg.

Hair: Long black hair covered with some strap.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Serious, strategic, tactful.

Parents: Neji x TenTen

Kekki Genkai: Byakugan

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Inuzuka Ayaka**

Age: 12

Clothes: Cropped navy blue pants with a grey hoodie. She never puts the hood up, because her dog rests in it.

Hair: Dark blue shoulder length hair.

Eyes: Byakugan

Characteristics: Self conscious, brave, kind, a bit shy at times, works hard.

Parents: Kiba x Hinata

Kekki Genkai: Byakugan, Dog

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Inuzuka Chika**

Age: 12

Clothes: Orange hoodie with navy blue cropped pants.

Hair: Dark brown hair in Hinata's style (for lack of better explanation.)

Eyes: Byakugan

Characteristics: Shy, self conscious, kind, hard worker.

Parents: Kiba x Hinata

Kekki Genkai: Byakugan

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Inuzuka Kaemon**

Age: 14

Clothes: Dark blue cropped pants with a gray hoodie with dark blue fuzz at the hood and sleeves

Hair: Dark blue slightly spiky hair, hanging messily over his eyes. (Doesn't matter, cuz it's covered by his hood except for the part that flops over his eyes.)

Eyes: Byakugan

Characteristics: Fairly stupid, impulsive, loud.

Parents: Kiba x Hinata

Kekki Genkai: Byakugan, Dog

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Inuzuka Setsuno**

Age: 12

Clothes: Dark blue cropped pants with a dark green shirt with a zipper hoodie over it.

Hair: Light brown slightly spiky hair that he tries to prevent from flopping over his eyes, but it does anyway.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Impulsive, sometimes strategic, caring, understanding, tries to make others happy (within limitations).

Parents: Kiba x Hinata

Kekki Genkai: Dog

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Kuntaio Aisha**

Age: 12

Clothes: Green short sleeved dress with long slits at the legs revealing pink shorts.

Hair: Pale yellow hair that is up in a high ponytail that leaves her fringe completely out of it.

Eyes: Blue

Characteristics: Bossy, kind (sometimes), slightly sadistic, energetic, tactful.

Parents: OC x Ino

Kekki Genkai: Mind Body Switch

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Kuntaio Chomi**

Age: 13

Clothes: Orange sleeveless dress that goes past her knees and orange-outlined ruffle things on her arms (you know, like what her mom and Sasuke have…? If you don't, search an image, you'll get it.) And blue shorts underneath.

Hair: Chomi wears her long, pale blonde hair in two pigtails. They go past her mid-back.

Eyes: Blue

Characteristics: Quiet, shy, wistful.

Parents: OC x Ino

Kekki Genkai: Mind Body Switch

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Kuntaio Maiya**

Age: 14

Clothes: Maiya wears a deep red dress with long slits up the sides.

Hair: She wears her night black hair in a bun perched on top of her head.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics:

Parents: OC x Ino

Kekki Genkai: Mind Body Switch

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Marukomu Daisuke**

Age: 12

Clothes: Light blue shirt and shorts.

Hair: Unkempt light blue hair slightly spiked in the front.

Eyes: Blue

Characteristics: Understanding, impulsive, patient, loyal.

Parents: OC x Keitorin

Kekki Genkai: Sharingan

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Marukomu Kitami**

Age: 12

Clothes: A light blue shirt and pants with a darker skirt over her pants.

Hair: She wears her blue hair up in a high ponytail. It goes down a little past her mid-back.

Eyes: Blue

Characteristics: Understanding, loyal, energetic, dark.

Parents: OC x Keitorin

Kekki Genkai: Youso Isei

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Marukomu Minami**

Age: 13

Clothes: A pale pink with a pale green piece of fabric wrapped around her waist (replaced with hitai-ate) and matching green shorts.

Hair: Pale green hair that she wears down. It goes down to her mid-back.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Understanding, quiet, caring, loyal.

Parents: OC x Keitorin

Kekki Genkai: None

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Nara Shikarai (Shika)**

Age: 12

Clothes: Green crop shirt on top of fishnet shirt.

Hair: Blond hair is in a spiky ponytail. (Kind of like a… PINEAPPLE!)

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Lazy, strategic, slightly sadistic.

Parents: Shikamaru x Temari

Kekki Genkai: Shadow Imitation

**Nara Teiya**

Age: 13

Clothes: Lavender dress with a fishnet top on her shoulders with fishnet on her calf and on her thigh. She's got a dark green sash across her waist.

Hair: She wears her light brown hair with highlights in it in four spiky ponytails.

Eyes: Blue

Characteristics: Lazy, strategic, understanding, sometimes sadistic.

Parents: Shikamaru x Temari

Kekki Genkai: Shadow Imitation

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Nikki Oki**

Age: 12

Clothes: Oki wears a red hoodie with navy blue cropped pants.

Hair: Dark green hair that has a diagonal cut and goes down a bit past her shoulders.

Eyes: Dark brown

Characteristics: Shy quiet, strategic.

Parents: OC x OC

Kekki Genkai:

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Nikki Ran**

Age: 12

Clothes: Rose colored dress (or so the color's called on Microsoft Word, if you really want to know) with a button down collar (like a polo shirt).

Hair: Sea green hair that she wears in a bun.

Eyes: Dark brown

Characteristics: Energetic, bubbly, obsessive.

Parents: OC x OC

Kekki Genkai:

**Nikki Rinji**

Age: 12

Clothes: Wears a dark blue hoodie with stuff written in kanji on the arms (you'll find out what it says later) and navy blue cropped pants.

Hair: He has short pale green hair and the tips of the front of his hair are constantly falling into his eyes.

Eyes: Dark brown

Characteristics: Cold, quiet, harsh, sadistic.

Parents: OC x OC

Kekki Genkai: Root Transfer Jutsu

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Oguri Shun**

Age: 13

Clothes: light green shirt with dark green pants.

Hair: Light brown hair.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Quiet, goofy, strategic.

Parents: OC x Yumiko

Kekki Genkai: Bu-mu

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Uchiha Ketorin**

Age: 14

Clothes: Dark red sleeveless shirt and black pants. Shirt has the Uchiha symbol on the back. There is a glass flute in a pouch at her waist.

Hair: Dark purple hair that she wears in a low ponytail. It reaches her mid-back

Eyes: Purple

Characteristics: Energetic, friendly, strategic, kind.

Parents: Sasuke x Fumiko

Kekki Genkai: Yokobue Gochou

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Uchiha Kuyuu**

Age: 12

Clothes: Dark purple shirt and white shorts. Shirt has the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Hair: Dark purple hair that is spiked in the back and stays up over his right eye.

Eyes: Purple

Characteristics: Quiet, egotistic, understanding (sometimes), too-good-for-the-rest-of-the-world-hn.

Parents: Sasuke x Fumiko

Kekki Genkai: Sharingan

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Uchiha Shigeru**

Age: 14

Clothes: Dark green shirt with white shorts. Shirt has the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Hair: Black hair that is spiked in the back and flops over the sides of his face.

Eyes: Brown

Characteristics: Quiet, womanizer, lazy, strategic.

Parents: Sasuke x Fumiko

Kekki Genkai: Sharingan

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Uzumaki Keitaro**

Age: 12

Clothes: Purple and yellow jumpsuit.

Hair: Spiky and yellow. (Not as spiky as Naruto's hair, it looks more like Yondaime's hair…)

Eyes: Green

Characteristics: Energetic, friendly, hard worker, impulsive.

Parents: Naruto x Sakura

Kekki Genkai: None, power of Kyuubi

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Uzumaki Sakurakomi**

Age: 13

Clothes: Pink dress with long slits up the sides with green shorts underneath.

Hair: Blonde hair with the fringes and tips dyed pink.

Eyes: Very narrow blue eyes

Characteristics: Energetic, antagonizing, flirtatious, provocative.

Parents: Naruto x Sakura

Kekki Genkai: None, power of Kyuubi

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Sabaku no Kami**

Age: 12

Clothes: Nay blue shirt and pants, with a hitai-ate as a sash around his shoulder to his waist. There is a cloth around his gourd that is wrapped securely around his body

Hair: Spiky blood red hair.

Eyes: Gray

Characteristics: …SADISTIC… Understanding (once you know him well enough, which rarely ever happens)

Parents: Gaara x OC

Kekki Genkai: None, Five-tailed wolf demon

Village: Konohagakure no Sato/ Sunagakure no Sato

**Sabaku no Reivun**

Age: 13

Clothes: Dark pink dress with a black sash around her waist and neck.

Hair: She uses her hitai-ate as a hair tie for her raven hair's ponytail that goes past her waist.

Eyes: Black

Characteristic: Energetic, serious, friendly

Parents: Kankuro x OC

Kekki Genkai: Puppet Master

Village: Sunagakure no Sato

**Part II**

**Clan History- Kuntaio, Nikki, Oguri, Sabaku no. **

Kuntaio: The Kuntaio Clan is a new clan. Ino Yamanaka went traveling in her youth and stumbled upon a young man. The two fell in love and remained in Konoha for the rest of their lives, which was not long for the man. Kuntaio Yunxu was his name. He was a traitor who caused the death of Uchiha Fumiko.

Nikki: This clan is similar to the Hyuuga clan. This is an extremely old clan, and not nearly as strict as the Hyuuga clan, except for the Head and Branch families. The two families are fighting so much that they split up and now live in two different villages. The Branch family lives in Konohagakure and the Head family lives in Kusagakure.

Oguri: There is really not a lot of interesting factoids on this clan except that they are derived from Hidden Sound, and the Kekki Genkai is rumored to belong to a former assassination specialist. (Of course, we know that's true, but when Yumiko went to live in Konohagakure, she didn't go around telling people that she belonged to what could have been the next Sound 5)

Sabaku no: This clan is from Hidden Sand, but Kami was sent by the Kazekage to live in Konoha because of a war they are having. As soon as he is trained enough, he will go back and aid his village. Of course, his father (Gaara) does not want him to learn to kill, but to learn teamwork, strategy, and how not to kill but to hold hostage.

**Okay, I know you all are like, 'WTF, that was stupid, I want another chapter!' But I'm aorry. If I get absolutely bored enough and oh, say... Six reviews? I might just make another chapter and screw up the whole story line. Who knows? The new one might be better. So I'm open to anything you guys want. But that is only if I get more than five reviews by the time my computer gets plugged in. Oh, and there will be a trip kind of similar to the journey to Wave Country, still thinking about it. And like I said before, tell me what you want. I hope I explained this in an okay way. I hope by now you know that I'm not going to update, no matter how long it takes, until I get at least five reviews, even in the story Sasuke! Aren't You Happy To See Me? Fot those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, go to my profile. Especially if you like Hinata x Sasuke fluff. (Hehe, if you want to, that is.)**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds.

The next day, the kids were supposed to wait for their Sensei to pick them up to do Sensei-like things with them. Five hours ago.

Keitaro was fiddling with an eraser over the door. He chuckled as he jumped down. Ran and Kuyuu ignored him.

"Keitaro, what are you doing?" Kitami scolded. "He's a Jounin, an eraser won't work!" She scanned the room. "But a bucket of water… that'll do the trick!"

She ran to the bathroom and filled a bucket with water. The two of them put the bucket on the top of the door in place of the eraser.

A few minutes later, the door handle turned and the bucket fell right on Kuyuu's head.

"What the-"

"Oops… You can put the eraser back on the door, Keitaro," Kitami said, trying not to laugh.

"Kuyuu-kun, are you okay?" The dark green haired, dark skinned girl ran up to Kuyuu. "Are you okay? Are you okay?" Ran lead Kuyuu to his seat.

"Hn."

Kitami sat down while Keitaro was putting the eraser up on the door. Ran got up and sat down next to her. Keitaro plopped down next to Kuyuu. The two girls started talking about stuff and then Ran whispered something to Kitami. The boys both leaned in curiously.

"So this invitation is for…" The girls turned and glared at the closely listening boys. "At… At… And we…" Was pretty much all Kuyuu could catch, but Keitaro leaned back in his chair satisfied.

The door handle turned and the four shinobi-to-be snapped to attention.

The eraser fell on long silver hair. A fingerless-gloved hand picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. "My first impression of you four… I dislike you… With intensity."

The four children stared at him.

_Okay, this looks um, exciting._ Kitami wondered how her sister was doing.

"So, let's get acquainted," Their Sensei said monotonously.

He led them out to a field and they sat down. "Tell me about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, and dreams."

The four gazed at him.

He sweatdropped. "Uh, I'll start. My name: Hatake Nobu. My likes: Yeah, I've got a few. Dislikes: You don't want to be one of them. Dream: Haven't thought about it."

The four gazed at him.

_Well, that was informative. _Kitami thought.

_All we learned was the guy's name!_ Kuyuu thought.

_Ugh, that was great. _Ran thought.

_I'm hungry… _Keitaro thought.

"Why don't you go?" Nobu asked Kitami.

"Uh, whatever. My name is Marukomu Kitami, but you could call me Kita. My likes are blue, purple, uh, training's cool, my iPod- uh, that is, my music, adrenaline rushes, puppies, kitties-"

"Bunnies, unicorns…" Keitaro teased.

Kitami glared at him. "My dislikes… Chores, really unbelievably hot day days, really unbelievably cold days, public speaking, being afraid of something, Keitaro…"

"Hey!" Keitaro said indignantly.

"Just kidding!" Kitami giggled. "Oh, my dream…" Kitami got very quiet suddenly. "Hm, I'm an avenger I guess." Kitami's eyes were very dark. Well, not really, it just looked like the shine was taken out of them.

Kuyuu looked at her with sympathy and understanding.

Ran looked a bit scared.

Keitaro was watching a birdie in a tree.

"Alright, next!" Kitami snapped. She didn't like the fact that Kuyuu's eyes and Ran's eye's were glued to her.

"Okay, my name is Uchiha Kuyuu. My likes are…" He felt his eyes flicker to Kitami and back. That surprised him. Thankfully, no one noticed. "Training and… Um, well my dislikes are annoying people, most girls, my brother… and I am also an avenger."

"How about you now, Miss Nikki?"

Ran looked at him and nodded. "My name is Nikki Ran, my likes are, music and, um, well, K-K-K…" Ran looked at Kuyuu and blushed. He rolled his eyes. "My dream is to- to- t…" She looked at Kuyuu again and started giggling.

Nobu cleared his throat. "And your dislikes?"

"Ugh, training! You get all dirty."

"Right… And you?"

"My name is Keitaro Uzumaki. Remember that! I like Ramen. I hate the three minutes it takes the Ramen to cook. And I'm gonna be the Hokage someday. Better than my dad! Believe that!"

"Alright. You're all dismissed. In two days, meet me back here at six. Don't eat breakfast. Got it?"

"Yes, Sensei." Three of them answered back. They all looked at silent Kitami who was already on her way back.

"Bye, Kuyuu-kun!" Ran shouted.

"Yeah, bye." He was watching Kitami leave and he felt heat rise on his face.

Keitaro elbowed him in the stomach. "I know a secret! Believe that!"

"What?" Kuyuu asked.

" I know that the girls are planning a huge sleepover. Tonight!" Keitaro exclaimed.

Kuyuu smiled. "Isn't that the same night as yours?"

"Exactly! We can bug them!"

"What?"

"You know, wire them? So we can listen to them?"

"Oh. I dunno."

"And… I have the perfect thing. Believe it! C'mon!"

**At Keitaro's house**

He pulled out a blue bracelet with a purple flower in the middle out of his sister's closet. "See?"

"What's that doing in your sister's room?"

"I bug her all the time! See? In the middle of the flower is a teeny radio transmitter! Believe that! Here."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You live right next door to Kita, so you can give it to her."

"I don' wanna!"

"C'mon, Kuyuu, we might find out if Kita likes you!"

Kuyuu stopped and thought. She was different from the other girls... He wanted to see just how different. "Fine, you've got me curious. But I don' wanna give it to her."

"Fine, I'll give it to her!"

"Fine, I'll give it to her."

"You've got problems, believe that."

"Shut up, Keitaro."

"Make me!"

"Okay, I will!"

"Hai, hai, I'll shut up now."

**Back at Kuyuu's house**

Kuyuu walked up the steps.

He knocked on the door and Kitami answered.

"Hey, Kitami, I, um," Kuyuu realized he couldn't just say 'here, I got this for you.'

Kitami tilted her head to the side with a slightly confused look in her eyes. "Do you wanna come in? It's warm outside."

"No. Here. It's a bracelet. It used to be my sister's, but it doesn't fit her anymore. Do you want it? It blue and purple. Your favorite colors, right?" He smirked slightly. He knew she would take it, now.

"Aw, that's real cute! The design I mean. Thanks. Um, I've gotta go now. See you Friday, kay?"

**Okay, so that's that. You know what to do. Just tell me what you think in a review. (Hehe, it rhymes. I didn't even do that an purpose!) Oh, and I know I said five reviews, but only this once I'll let it slide, becuase technically that wasn't a chapter. Five reviews (for real this time) to the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

Around three in the morning the girls decided to wind down with a game. "Okay, now we're going to play 'My Guy'." Ran said.

The other twelve girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll pick from a hat who goes first!" Ran stuck her hand in a hat. "Teiya!"

Keitaro used little switches to focus the camera on Teiya.

"Erm… Okay, my guy has to be handsome, a decent fighter, and someone who would do anything to make me happy," Teiya said, blushing a bit as an image came into her mind.

The girls murmured among themselves, trying to find a match for Teiya.

Ketorin and Sakurakomi glanced at each other. "Shigeru."

They said it quietly, but Teiya heard them. "What!"

"Ehehehe, now, Teiya, that doesn't mean it's necessarily _right_…" Sakurakomi said placidly.

"No way in hell will I ever go out with Shigeru!" Teiya said flatly.

"Why?" Maiya asked.

"Why! Are you kidding me! How do spell prick, Maiya?" Teiya asked.

"Erm, P, R-"

"Wrong! S-H-I-G-E-R-U!" Teiya said.

Shigeru pouted.

Ketorin laughed.

Kuyuu laughed.

In fact, both rooms broke out in laughter.

"Go ahead, foolish girls, laugh your ass off…" Shigeru mumbled.

"Ehm, okay, great first impression of the game… Anyways, I get to pick now!" Teiya reached for the hat.

She closed her eyes and pulled out a slip of paper. "Oki, you go now."

"Ehm, okay. Uhm, my guy has to… To be really good at protecting me, someone- someone who would make me feel good- about myself." Oki said.

Kitami was thinking very hard. She was having flashbacks of when she was littler.

"_Ehehehe, Yuriko-san, I- eh, I'll do your homework for you tonight!" Nine year old Kitami said, cowering under an older girl._

"_Here's my handwriting, runt. Memorize it. I expect an 'A' on that report." The older girl, who wore her hair in a half up-half down bun, said._

"_Ehehehe, yes ma'am." Kitami said as the girl placed books on Kitami's outstretched arms._

"_Hey!" _

_Yuriko turned around. _

"_Daisuke-nissan!" Kitami yelled gratefully. _

He took down that girl. Of course he got in trouble for it, but still…

"_I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, Daisuke-nissan."_

_Daisuke waved his hand as if to shoo it away. "Aw, Kitami-shisuta(little sister), I wanted to protect my younger sister."_

_Kitami sucked in her lips. "I'm only a couple seconds younger than you, get over it! But, uh… Thanks."_

"_I've been trying to figure out why a fifth grader would be getting a fourth grader to do their work. I know the reason. You're just to smart for your own good!"_

"Daisuke…" Kitami murmured.

"Huh?"

"Daisuke. It's the perfect match!" Kitami said happily.

"Heh, she's right!" Minami joined in.

"I dunno, Kita, your brother doesn't seem-" Ran started.

"You shoulda seen Kitami before Daisuke started letting her hang out with him. She was this little shy girl… And now look at her… Everybody has to pay attention to her…" Minami said.

"Not true!" Kitami sulked.

"You know it's true, Kitami," Daisuke said .

"Alright, I-I'll pick now. Uhm… Ran, your turn," Oki said timidly.

"Okay! I'm not even going to tell you guys qualities, Kuyuu and I were made for each other," Ran said.

Half the girls in the room glared at her.

"You have to say characteristics, Ran!" Aisha said to her used-to-be friend. They didn't split up when they both learned they liked Kuyuu, they split up after Ran started training under the Medical Nin Uzumaki Sakura.

"Fine. He has to be handsome, an excellent fighter, and someone who's not afraid to say 'I love you'!" Ran declared.

Eriko started laughing really hard. "Hahahaha- what'd you do, try to base that on Kuyuu? Hahahaha, I think Kuyuu's more afraid of those words than- hahahaha- than death! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ran pouted. "Just because you're mindless and don't have a crush on him…"

"I'm mindless because I don't have a crush on him?" Eriko said.

"Er… I, uh… Just shut up, Eriko…" Ran said as she stuck her hand in the hat again.

"Um… Kita, it's your turn…"

"Lemme find a container for my joy…" Kitami mumbled. "My guy… Has to like things I like, has to let things go my way at least sometimes, he has to be smart, and he has to be faithful."

Ayaka said without even thinking, "Setsuno."

Chika feverishly nodded in agreement.

Kitami thought. She shrugged.

"Okay, I'll pick the next-"

"PIG!"

"BIG EARS!"

"Eh…"

Kitami watched as Aisha and Ran pulled each other's hair… and ears… "Big ears?"

Teiya noticed Kitami was confused. "When she was little, everyone used to tell Ran that her ears were to big. I don't think they are anymore, she uh, grew into them… But I guess they were, then."

Poor Oki and Chomi were trying to pull the girls apart. "Ran-chan, please, stop…"

Maiya chuckled and went to pull her sister off the other girl before they clawed each other's eyes out… Or something.

"Girls! It's too late for this… Get to bed!" A voice yelled at the door.

"YES, MOM!" Ran yelled.

"That's our cue… We should be going to sleep, too." Keitaro said.

**Jah, short, but it's three in the morning, and I didn't get all that many reviews, soooo… I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. I don't know, but it's a shame, because I already have the Chuunin exams all sorted out. If anyone is reading this story, please, please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

The Annoyance on a Whole New Level

"Hi, Daisuke!" Kitami said when she got back. "How was your sleepover?"

"Aw, it wasn't all that great. How was yours?" Daisuke smiled sweetly.

"I had fun at mine." She started climbing up the stairs.

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…"

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm going to hang with my friends. Why, Officer Mom?" Kitami asked.

"Oh. Well, I was supposed to meet Setsuno, and Shikarai at Ichiraku Ramen, and I was going to ask you to tell him I can't make it," Daisuke said, smirking.

"Okay. I'm supposed to meet Ayaka and Teiya there, anyway. We're going shopping, but we're stopping for Ramen first, so I borrowed a couple bucks, see ya!" Kitami ran out the door before her brother realized what she said.

"Okay, whatever… Hey, wait a minute… Kitami!" Daisuke plopped back down on the couch. His sister never borrowed more than ten dollars without asking first.

Kitami met up with Teiya and Ayaka. The three started walking toward Ichiraku Ramen.

Well, big surprise, they found Keitaro there. And Setsuno and Kuyuu. Ayaka blushed at the sight of Keitaro. Everybody with half a brain knew that Ayaka had a gyhugic crush on Keitaro, leaving everyone but Keitaro.

The girls sat down and ordered their ramen.

"Hey, guys!" Teiya said happily.

"Hm…" Shikarai answered.

Teiya glared at him.

"What?" Shikarai asked.

"Hm, sibling rivalry?" Kitami joked.

"Tch, more liking being fed up with 'Girls are so troublesome' all the time!" Teiya said.

"Keh, right, Teiya-chan…" Kitami smirked.

"Well, at least I'm not obsessed with-"

"Everyone is obsessed with something. Well, cept for me!" Kitami said.

"There are two things wrong with that statement, Nii-chan!"

"Gah, what did I tell you about calling me that! And what?" Kitami asked her annoying brother, who seemed to have found the motivation to get off the couch.

"Well, first of you are The Obsessor…" Daisuke replied in a bored tone.

"Nuh-uh! Name one thing!" Kitami shouted.

"I'll give you hint. It's your room, it's your clothes, it's your diary, and it's the ink inside your diary!" Daisuke said to his sister.

"Okay first off, so I happen to like the color blue. And second… What was that last part!" Kitami asked.

"Oops…" Daisuke said.

"Yeah… oops… Okay, so maybe I like blue more than most people, but name one more thing!" Kitami said.

"DHT!" Teiya said.

"Teiyaaa… Who's side are you on?" Kitami groaned.

"Well, it's true…" Teiya mumbled.

"Well, they've got good techno music, what can I say!" Kitami asked angrily.

"Well, Kitami-chan, you do have all four versions of Listen to Your Heart not including the original one, and every other song they ever sang on your ePod…" Ayaka reasoned.

"First off, it's iPod, and second, who's side are you on?" Kitami asked.

"Um, I-"

"Here you go!" The waitress placed three bowls in front of the girls and the fighting immediately stopped.

Kitami finished hers quickly. "Hey Setsuno?" She asked quietly.

"Mmhm?" He asked.

"D'you wanna, you know, go for dinner tonight?" Kitami asked quietly.

"Chure!" Setsuno replied.

**A few hours later**

Kitami and Daisuke were tired when they went back home. Kitami, Ayaka, and Teiya convinced the boys to go shopping with them.

"Hello? Mom? Mina? We're back!" Kitami yelled. No one answered. Kitami went over to the door of the room that the washer and dryer were inside downstairs. Notes were usually left there, like Kitami—sleepover in a week, or something.

There was a note from Minami- 'Went out with Komi, be back before dinner'.

Kitami read the next note and she gasped really loud.

Daisuke went over to see what happened. (He heard her from one level up, that's how loud she was.) "What happened? What happened?"

Kitami's eyes were wide and her hand shook. "D-Daisuke, Mom's… not here!"

Daisuke glared at her. "No kidding!"

"Yeah, I know, but, but look where she is!" Kitami said, thrusting the note in his face.

"Wow, a Post-it Note." Daisuke was trying to piss his twin sister off, but she wouldn't have it.

"Read it, Dorksuke!"

He read and then he also was very shocked. "Mom's…"

Then note said, 'Hi, kids. I'm out seeing a movie with Sasuke, and then we're having dinner. There are plenty of leftovers in the fridge, so get Minami to heat something up and give it to you. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, but in bed by nine thirty! You've got practice tomorrow, so I mean it! Mom'

Kitami suddenly smiled. "Have fun eating leftovers, Daisuke!"

**Okay, that's a chap! Hehe, get it? Instead of that's a wrap? Hehe… Crowd boos Okay, so it was a bad joke. Is that a crime? Crowd continues to boo I get it already! Glare Crowd starts throwing things Hey, somebody threw a candy bar at me! Mmmm… Chomp chomp comp And jah, it's short and late, but I'm gonna be off schedule from school. My teachers are crazy, especially my French teacher… Not expecting so many reviews for this chappy, so I'm gonna go ahead and update on Saturday like I was planning for the rest of the school year. **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Warning: Typed while listening to Happy Song! Oh, and let's not forget Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy, I'm An Ugly Girl by Weird Al Yankovic and The Vangabus!**

The Annoyance on a Whole New Level

They were sitting on the ground for a couple of hours now, and Kitami and Kuyuu talking about how weird it was that their parents were dating.

"Hey, Kitami, out of curiosity, do you have the Sharingan?" Kuyuu asked.

She looked down, suddenly serious. "No. I have a different Kekki Genkai."

Kuyuu was interested, but because of Kitami's tone of voice, he didn't ask what.

"I have some elemental thing. Apparently, my father hated it. His sister had the same one as I did, and my father hated her for it. People made fun of their family for it, he said. But my mother knew what it was. When my father learned that I had a Kekki Genkai he hated me. And when he learned that my mother had the Sharingan, he also hated her. That led to a divorce, and we came here, because my mother was afraid of my father. He was crazy. For real. And he blames my mother, and me. Anyway, back to the Kekki Genkai. Since we don't quite know what it is, it doesn't have a name. But I can control fire, water, wind, and earth. Kind of like the Avatar." She paused here for her little joke, but kept going when she realized that Kuyuu didn't know what that was. "You wanna see?"

Kuyuu felt sorry for Kitami, but he just said "Hn."

Kitami smiled. "Let's try communicating with it. I am Kita. Hn. Who are you? Hn. That's interesting. Hn."

Kuyuu rolled his eyes.

Kitami giggled. "I feel like showing off, so watch. I'm best at water."

Kitami walked over to a puddle (it rained last night) and did a few hand seals. She closed her eyes, cupped her hands, pushed them together, shoved them forward and pulled them back. When she did so, she opened her eyes and they shone bright blue, and her hair was being blown upwards in its ponytail. As she pulled her hands back, the water rose up toward her, and she configured it into a little ball, spun it around in the air, and threw it back into a puddle like shape. She closed her eyes and her hair went normal.

"Whoa! That's really cool!" Keitaro said excitedly.

Kitami opened her mouth to reply but a voice interrupted her.

"Yes, but it's a double edged sword. To attack using that Kekki Genkai, it uses a lot of Chakra, even more than the doujutsu Sharingan does. While a person is using that Kekki Genkai, they must be protected afterward because their chakra runs almost completely out. It is also wise to protect during, because so much chakra is being used during that if they get hit they won't live past the point they stop. There have been few to conquer that problem, so this Kekki Genkai is thought of as almost dead because people who have it don't want to tell and be made to do that in a war or such. Usually the toughness rates in order from wind, fire, water, and earth."

Kitami sweatdropped. "Gee, I didn't even know most of that stuff, Sensei!"

"What you just did… Can you do it with ease?" Nobu asked.

"Um, kinda…"

"Interesting…" Nobu was staring thoughtfully at Kitami. And his eyes lingered down to her wrist, which had many scars. She followed his gaze and quickly moved her right hand over her left wrist. She turned around quickly.

"Today, we will be beginning… The bell test!" Nobu said spookily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitami shrieked.

Kuyuu glared at her, clearly annoyed.

"The bell test! Not the bell test!" Keitaro picked up on Kitami's game.

"Huh? No, I saw a spider! Arachnophobia, people!" Kitami said as she stomped on the spider.

"Okay, focus. Here I have two bells. Whoever gets the bells gets lunch. And whoever doesn't, gets sent back to the Academy!"

"What! But Sensei, there are only two bells!" Kitami said distraughtly.

"Exactly. Begin!" Nobu disappeared.

"I'm gonna get that bell! Believe it! Because I'm hungry! Believe it!" Keitaro yelled to the heavens.

"Huh? How come ya didn't have breakfast?" Kitami asked.

"We weren't supposed to, Kita!" Ran said.

"Oh! Oops…" Kitami said. "I guess I forgot…"

"Every man… Uh, Everyone for themselves!" Keitaro shouted as he ran off somewhere. Kuyuu and Ran shrugged and also flew off somewhere.

"Wait! I-" Kitami shrugged. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!_

Kitami hid up in a tree. (She climbed it because they didn't know the chakra thingy.)

_Target sighted!_ She felt her hand move to her kunai pouch, but she drew her hand back. _What's that saying? A stitch in time saves… more stitches. Argh, that's not how the stupid thing goes. Wait, doesn't that tell you to go? Ooh, this is confusing! I've just gotta wait for a bit._ She was waiting until he got the right distraction.

Nobu looked around, probably spotted some of them, and then pulled out a book. It was green with a red X on it. **(A/N: Kudos to those that guess Icha Icha Paradise, the second series!)**

The four students watching him sweatdropped.

_Hey, that's Kuyuu-kun! He'll definitely get a bell, especially since Sensei's so engrossed- emphasis on gross- in his book, he'll never know he's coming until-_ Ran stopped in time to see Nobu snap his book shut and Kuyuu freeze in his tracks. _Okay, never mind._

_Chikushou, how'd he know I was coming? I didn't make any noise and he was turned the other way! _Kuyuu thought in frustration.

Neither moved. The two locked eyes and suddenly Kuyuu used "Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A scorching place was left where his Sensei was and Kuyuu stopped. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a huge boulder in his place.

_Chikushou! Replacement Jutsu. Where'd he go?_

Kitami silently climbed down her tree. While Kuyuu was losing, Kitami crept up and tried to grab the bell. Her fingertips brushed against it and jingled it, but Nobu turned away too quickly. He was going to kick her, so she rolled to the side. He didn't have time to deal with her because of Kuyuu, so when Kuyuu came back, he kicked him really hard, banging him against a tree. Kitami was again only inches from the bell, but he moved. Kitami stood up, and did a few seals, landing on the dog.

_What is that jutsu?_ Nobu thought.

_Dog, tiger, horse, dog, ram, snake, dog._ "Canis lupus Jutsu!" A wolf appeared where Kitami once was.

"Whoa!" The three bystanders watched.

_Somebody grab a bell! This is pointless; I can't grab a bell like this! What I wouldn't give for wolves to have opposable thumbs!_ Kitami reluctantly swiped at her Sensei, knocking the wind out of him. She quickly undid the jutsu and went to grab a bell, but there was a pile of leaves there!

Kitami sat on the ground panting. "Oops, stupid me! Kuyuu, why didn't you grab a bell? You were only right there!"

"I don't need help. I can do it myself."

"Any dumba… dumbbell would use the time to their advantage!" Kitami argued.

"Hn."

"Well 'hn' to you too!"

"Hey, where's Keitaro?" Ran asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I- get-it!" Keitaro yelled down.

"No I'm telling you this because you don't get it, so don't say that you get it. Saying you get it actually getting it and are two different things. Get it?" Nobu asked in a monotone.

Keitaro's eye twitched. "No!"

Nobu sighed and walked away.

"Hey! Hey! You're not… Just gonna leave me here! Sensei! Sensei, come b- Ooh, lunches!" Keitaro worked to his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai and started sawing at the net. He jumped down and as soon as he took another step, another rope captured him. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

**Another fifteen minutes**

"Okay, come with me."

"Keitaro!" Their Sensei was carrying a very unhappy Keitaro with him.

He tied Keitaro and Kitami to the poles.

"Keitaro cheated. He tried to get one of the lunches even though I did not tell him to. Kitami cheated. She had breakfast this morning."

"Ehehehe… Nutri Grain Bar."

"Than what was the point of eating breakfast?"

"I don't know!"

"Aw, I don't need to eat! I can go for days, weeks, even, without eating!" Keitaro yelled.

Kitami sighed. _Three, two, one…_

Keitaro's stomach grumbled loudly.

Kitami was also hungry. Actually she only had half a Nutri Grain. Her brother was also in a hurry and they split one. Her stomach was also growling, but not as loud as Keitaro's. She figured she was probably so hungry from all the work she did on that darn Jutsu.

Keitaro started humming for some reason but his stomach was still louder. He sighed and slumped in the ropes.

Ran looked guiltily at her food and at the starving Keitaro. "Here, Keitaro!" She thrust her food at him. "Take it, I don't want it."

"Aw, Ran, that's awful nice of you, but I can't."

"Just take it. I'm on a two meal a day diet. Here!"

"I mean I can't, look! No hands."

Ran's eye twitched. "Just this once. Get it?"

"Aw, not that again!" Keitaro yelled referring to Nobu's 'Get it?' speech.

Ran shoved a bit of food in his mouth.

Kuyuu sighed. "Kitami, you eat, too. For the good of the team. If you're hungry, we'll be weak. And we can't afford any more weak members of this team."

"Oh, Kuyuu, no that's okay, I-"

He shoved a bit of rice in her mouth, and then almost dropped the lunch when Nobu came out.

The sky turned all dark. "It's the end of the world!" Keitaro yelled.

"You guys!" He yelled.

"Hold on, Sensei." Ran shoved a bit more food in her mouth and swallowed. "Okay, continue."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Weren't _you_ the one blabbing on about teamwork?" Ran questioned.

"Yeah. We're all _one_ team, the four of us. We have to stick together!" Kuyuu said.

"Yeah we four are one!" Keitaro said.

They looked at Kitami. "Uh… Hihi!"

They all sweatdropped.

"Oh, really?" Nobu stood up straight, and declared, "You pass!" The clouds blew away.

The four of them cheered. "It is said that those who break the rules are dirt. But those who don't help their friends are lower."

"What's lower than dirt?" Kitami asked.

"Uh… Rocks," Keitaro answered.

Kitami nodded. "Yeah, dirty rocks! So those who break the rules are dirt. But those who don't help their friends are dirty rocks."

"HEY! WAIT, STOP! YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE US!" Keitaro yelled after them.

"No, Keitaro, you can't get untied."

Suddenly Keitaro's ropes gave way.

"Kitami? How'd you…?" Keitaro asked.

"Eh, I didn't. Your ropes broke. NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE! GAH!" Kitami said from her post.

"Okay, I- Gah, I just remembered, my sister's buying me ramen now! Isaimendan, Kitami!"

Kitami's eye twitched dangerously. "K-Keitaro… YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME! … Please? Waaah, can you just scratch my nose!"

"Does anyone have a feeling we forgot someone?" Nobu asked Kuyuu and Ran.

"Um… no."

"Me neither."

**Hokay, that's chap. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

**Three weeks later**

"Uh, alright, now the reason I asked you all to come is because, uh…" Sasuke was standing and the six kids, Shigeru, Daisuke, Kuyuu, Minami, Ketorin, and Kitami were sitting on the two couches.

"Um…" Sasuke turned to the three Marukomus. "The time I've spent with your mother, uh, well, it's made me consider… uh…" Sasuke stopped and looked at them, hoping they'd get his drift.

Minami, Kitami, and Ketorin all gasped. The boys, however, were still _very_ confused.

"Um, can someone please…?" Daisuke said. Poor Daisuke felt left out.

Sasuke looked to the girls for help.

Kitami giggled. "I don't feel right to say it out loud, so I'll get my brother to do it."

"What? I don't even-" Daisuke started. Kitami whispered something to Daisuke.

"He's going to propose to Mom!" Daisuke shouted out.

The kids all smiled to show their approval.

"Show us the ring!" Ketorin squealed.

Sasuke smiled. He pulled a box out of his pocket. "It's a ruby. It's her birthstone. Now you three better get home before she gets there. We're going to dinner tonight."

The three of them left.

Kitami went back into the backyard. She was practicing her Kekki Genkai, which through research she learned was called Youso Isei.

She had the internet open. "'Youso Isei is a rare Kekki Genkai, given only to a pure soul at birth. There can be many generations in which there is no sight of this Kekki Genkai, and spontaneously reappear. It is suggested that beginners start out with wind, then lightning, then fire, followed by water, and lastly earth.' Oops… Eheh…" Kitami said to herself smirking a bit. She found water the easiest, then wind, then earth. She had never done fire before because she was afraid to. She didn't even know lightning was an element! "'Very talented users can also control wood and ice.' Haha, talented. Not me."

A gust of wind swept across the yard, making Kitami hiver slightly.

She read on. "'Youso Isei first originated in the Village Hidden in the Mountains, Once part of the Forest Country, which was demolished by Hidden Rain long ago.' Boy, the Hidden Rain jerks ruin everything! Speaking of rain…" Kitami looked up at the sky.

She sighed and took her laptop inside. She sighed and exed off of the website she was on. She went on KIM (Konoha Instant Messenger) to see who was on.

_ShyPrincess… send IM…_

**PuppyLove: **Heya, Ayaka!

**ShyPrincess:** Oh, hello, Kitami!

**PuppyLove:** What's up?

**ShyPrincess:** Well I saw your brother today at Ichiraku Ramen!

**PuppyLove:** And?

**ShyPrincess:** I left.

**PuppyLove:** … Why?

**ShyPrincess: **Well, I need to take small steps

**PuppyLove:** … Yeah, but you need to take steps!

**PuppyLove:** Can I add Teiya in?

**ShyPrincess:** Sure

**Duchess-of-the-Desert was added in.**

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Oh, hey guys.

**ShyPrincess: **Hi

**PuppyLife:** What's up?

**Duchess-of-the-Desert: **I told my brother to make his bed and he burst out the door yelling about how troublesome girls are.

**ShyPrincess:** That sounds just like Shikarai. Where'd he go?

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Don't know, don't care.

**PuppyLove:** Ayaka saw my brother at Ichiraku today.

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Really? What'd she do?

**ShyPrincess: **…

**PuppyLove:** Left

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** …?

**TooTroublesome was added in.**

**Solitarywarrior was added in.**

**PuppyLove: **Teiya why'd you add your brother in?

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** I was just going to ask you why you added your BF in.

**PuppyLove:** I did not!

**ShyPrincess: **And I didn't add my brother in, either.

**PuppyLove: **So how the hell did they get here?

**Solitarywarrior:** Confused, ladies?

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** YES

**PuppyLove:** Setsuno-kun, please answer my question… NOW!

**Solitarywarrior: **...

**PuppyLove:** We hacked.

**ShyPrincess: **Shame on you!

**PuppyLove: **That's low…

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Of all the dirty rotten, tricks you boys have pulled, this is on the top of the list!

**Solitarywarrior: **No, it's not!

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Really?

**TooTroublesome:** Really.

**PuppyLove: **Than what _is_ at the top of your list?

**TooTroublesome:** …

**Solitarywarrior:** We're **not** telling you!

**PuppyLove:** Setsuno? … Please tell me …

**TooTroublesome:** Setsuno, don't you dare tell!

**Solitarywarrior:** Argh! Too- many- commands- at- once!

**PuppyLove:** Setsuno? …

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Dobe, we only gave you two.

**ShyPrincess:** Two what?

**Duchess-of-the-Desert:** Commands.

**MoonlitMurder was added in.**

**MoonlitMurder:** What?

**Solitarywarrior:** Kuyuu, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

**MoonlitMurder:** What?

**Solitarywarrior: **They're trying to make me sing!

**MoonlitMurder: **…

**TooTroublesome:** He means they're making us tell them about… (Plan S13)

**MoonlitMurder:** This doesn't concern me.

**TooTroublesome:** Yeah it does.

**MoonlitMurder is away at 7:18.**

Kuyuu sighed as he turned his computer off. His dad was leaving for that dinner date he had with Kitami's mom.

"DAISUKE!" Kitami could be heard screaming from her room. She shouldn't have left her window open…

**With Kitami**

"What? What'd I do?" Daisuke asked in the corner.

"Setsuno… told… me…" Kitami growled.

"He lies! He lies!" Daisuke said, still cowering in the corner.

"That… you… boys… bugged… us…"

"Oh, that, yeah… That. Uhm you see… It was all Keitaro's idea, please don't hurt me! That's child abuse!"

"It's not if we're training!" Kitami smiled evilly.

"Oh, in that case, come on!" Daisuke said

"Let's see how much you learned from Nakashima!" Kitami said. (Nakashima referring to his Sensei, Sora Nakashima.)

"And let me see how the Hatake has trained you!"

"And let _me_ see you guys with raincoats on! It's going to start pouring in a minute, and I'm in charge while Mom's gone!"

"You're kidding, right, Mina?" Daisuke asked is older sister. She glared at him in reply.

"Oh, hey, I'll go put my raincoat on now."

The two were standing in front of each other poised for battle. Kitami slowly pulled her kunai up in a defensive position.

_The best defense is a good defense! Right? Wait… No that's not how it goes! Well I guess it'll have to do for now. _Kitami thought, almost losing focus.

_The best defense is a good offense, so… here goes everything!_ Daisuke charged at his sister, knocking her off the ground. He delivered some kicks to her abdomen, which she blocked (although it did hurt her hands a bit). At the same time, both children shouted "Canis Lupus Jutsu/ Ursus Maritimus Jutsu!"

Kitami looked up at the white-with-a-tint-of-blue polar bear that was Daisuke. She growled at him and Daisuke, being the wuss he was looked like he was about to run away. That was considering that he was about 2.5 times the size of her. She jumped on his back, scratching it up a bit, and undid her Jutsu.

"Yeehaw!" she twirled her hat around as Daisuke bucked, trying to get his annoying twin sister off him.

He undid the jutsu as she nimbly jumped off him, slipped on puddles that were forming in the ground, and fell on her face.

She got up and wiped the mud off her face. This was a fun battle, and thankfully Daisuke didn't know Shadow Clone. Keitaro had taught it to her, so Kitami was silently thanking him right now. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The real Kitami was up in a tree while Daisuke was actually doing pretty well! Too well, though, he was getting tired. Real fast.

When there were only a few clones left Kitami hopped down from her tree and grabbed her brother as he undid the last one. She quickly drew a kunai out if her pocket and held it up to his neck. "I won!"

She was satisfied and let go of her brother. She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Well, we all knew how that was going to end, hm?"

She looked up at her brother to see that there was a stone there. She gasped. "Damn! Replacement!"

She saw her brother coming at her with a kunai extended. "Don't get cocky, Kita!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" They both knew he was too tired to fight all these clones and then deal with the real one.

Daisuke fought a good number of the clones and was about to give up. But he saw his sister smirking. That made him mad. She thought she won. Well, he wouldn't take that.

He quickly grabbed his sister and threw her into her clones, making one after the other go 'poof!'

Kitami stood up, really ticked at her brother. "Okay, fine."

Kitami didn't even have time to react. Daisuke toppled her to the ground, fumbling with his kunai pouch.

"Daisuke, you made me swallow my gum!" Kitami complained. She sniffed. "This is just a mock fight. I thought you, of all people, wouldn't try to _choke _your very own sister."

Daisuke forgot all about his kunai. He looked at his sister and felt a pang of guilt. Then he realized something. "Hey! You weren't chewing g- KITAMI!"

She slipped out of her raincoat. She ran up a tree, almost slipped, and ended up hanging for dear life on a branch that was getting increasingly slippery.

She remembered the ebil gymnastics classes that her mother made her take. _Maybe gymnastics isn't so bad, after all. _She swung on the branch and flipped off the tree, probably spraining her ankle when she hit the ground. _Never mind, it still sucks._

With her ankle throbbing she crept up behind her brother who was probably expecting her to fall out of the tree. Something she would do, by the way. She pulled a kunai out and held it up to her brother's neck, who was completely taken aback.

"Hey, Daisuke, I think I hurt my ankle. Oh, I win, by the way," Kitami said seriously.

"Hebo, I can't let you out of my sight for a second!" Daisuke joked.

"No, it really hurts."

"What'd you do?"

"I landed on it wrong really hard." Kitami felt like an idiot, telling another idiot of her idiocies.

"C'mon, we better get you to Mina." Daisuke was thanking his idiot of a sister for being such a klutz. She wouldn't beat him up now!

**Sorry it was such a short ending. The chapter was taking to long, and I wanna get to the next one! And I used some of the pennames, I did them randomly. I thought of my own for certain characters, I thought it would work a bit better. Ahem. Next chapter: Sasuke's proposal- Huh? Keitorin's got a secret!**

**Yeah this is late, but I had a confirmation retreat yesterday. I won't be updating other stories today. I'm sick. My stomach hurts, I have a headache, and my throat is red and raw. I don't kow if I'll go to school tomorrow, but I hope not... I slept from eleven till one, and I'm still really tired. Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**KK**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

"Thank you for the dinner, Sasuke." Keitorin smiled warmly.

"I repeat; they're in position!" Minami said into a walkie talkie.

"Right! Missis, Lupus, Demarit, we are in position. Peeking over the stairs, you?"

"Um…"

Mina held the walkie talkie away from herself a bit. "What are their codenames?"

"I dunno; it was a stupid idea." Kitami said and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Um, yeah, we're in position.

"Keitorin, will you stay for a while?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Um, oh, I don't know, Sasuke, I should probably get back, it's late, and-"

Sasuke was desperate for her to stay a while longer. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Oh- okay, I'll stay for a while," Keitorin said.

Sasuke led Keitorin in the house and the two sat on the couch. Sasuke looked happily at Keitorin and then noticed his kids watching them. He looked at them with a look that said 'Scram!' and then gestured his head down the hall. They lingered for a second and then, oppressed, the kids scuttled to their rooms.

"Keitorin, I was thinking about you when I went onto town a while ago, and I picked up something for you. Close your eyes." Sasuke smirked.

Keitorin obeyed. "Oh, Sasuke, you didn't have to- to-" Keitorin's eyes shot open. "S-Sasuke, are you…?" Keitorin examined the ring Sasuke had placed on her finger and gave him a watery smile.

"Keitorin, will you marry me?"

Keitorin burst out in tears. Poor Sasuke was so distraught. "K-Keitorin? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Keitorin threw herself at Sasuke's shoulder. He patted her back. "Sasuke, I was going to tell you…" Keitorin sobbed.

Sasuke looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"That…" Keitorin breathed in a lot of air. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke looked at her. "Um, okay, Keitorin, I, uh…" Sasuke honestly didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Keitorin asked almost smiling.

His face was face was pure white, which looked actually really bad with his dark hair.

He fell over in a faint. Keitorin sighed and wrote one word on the piece of paper from a pad that was left on the guest table.

**Next door**

"I repeat, mission failed…" Ketorin said over the walkie-talkie.

"Gah, it's no big deal, we need to get to bed, anyways…" Minami said blatantly disappointed.

"Huh, that's okay, I didn't want to know that badly anyways…" Daisuke told his sisters, even though he was lying.

"Me neither…" Kitami said in a small voice.

Daisuke and Minami looked at her. "Why!"

"It reminds me of dad…" Kitami said in a whisper.

Daisuke and Minami looked at the floor. "Oh…"

Kitami walked into her bedroom and crawled under the covers. She went right to sleep.

"_You worthless, stupid brat!" A tall green haired man screamed to a little blue haired girl in a purple dress. _

"_Oww, Daddy please stop, you're hurting me!" The little girl begged as the man grabbed her wrist and twisted it, pulling her over to him._

"_Shut up!" He yelled, his hand connecting with her face. _

Kitami woke up very early in the morning with sweat dripping down her face. It looked like the beginning of dawn.

She stumbled out of her bed and searched for something sharp. She found her kunai pouch and grasped the cold metal in her hand. She walked back to bed and put her left wrist above her pillow, her kunai on her right hand. She took the kunai and made slashes across her wrist. She sighed as the cuts ripped open and blood flowed out.

All her troubles being released into the world. Expelled from her body. She was being relieved from her troubles. And the feeling was wonderful. Her vibrant red blood flowed down her wrist, three droplets entwining paths and dripping off her finger and landing on her pillow. Drip. Drip. Drip. She put her kunai under her bed and tossed her stained pillowcase in the corner of the room. She fell asleep within ten minutes.

**That morning**

"Kitami, why is there blood on your pillowcase?" Keitorin asked her daughter.

"I had a nosebleed last night, and look, I gotta g-"

"Again?" Keitorin asked.

Kitami sighed, exasperated. "Yes _again_." Kitami lied. "So I gotta go or I'll be late, so byyyyyyyye!"

_Damn, I do too much lying. Ah well, it can't be helped._

As soon as she got to team seven's training grounds she took out her bag. No one was there but her. She began wrapping her wrist up. But she failed to see was someone who was there.

"What are you doing, Kitami?"

Kitami almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly. "K-Kuyuu! Hi! When did you get here?"

"I've been here, dobe," Kuyuu said.

Kitami's eye twitched. "Now don't you call me a dobe! I'm better than Keitaro. And I'm better than Ran, too!"

Kuyuu sighed. "Conceited loser."

"Conceited? Really. Well, I don't really think you should be talking." Kitami looked him in the eye. _Damn it, he's taller than me._

"I don't think you should be either, so shut up."

Kitami's eye twitched. She turned around and finished wrapping up her wrist.

"Kitami, what are you doing?" Kuyuu asked again.

Kitami sweatdropped. She was really an idiot. "I shouldn't be talking, remember!"

_Girls…_ "You're wrapping up a cut. Where'd you get it?"

Kitami went pale. "Uh, I was t-training…"

"You didn't get that yesterday," Kuyuu said.

"Uh, yeah, I meant a-at home," Kitami said simply.

Kuyuu blinked. "Okay."

_Whew, he bought it!_ Kitami thought.

_I didn't buy it…_ Kuyuu thought.

**Two long hours later.**

"Sorry, there was an old lady in a tree and her cat was… Wait a minute… Let's start off with some sparring." Nobu said when he was within earshot.

"Ooh, me! Me! Me, me, me, me, me! I wanna go c'mon, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Keitaro said.

Kitami sat there quietly. "I don't want to go first."

"Hn." (Guess who.)

_If I go against Kitami or Keitaro, then Kuyuu-kun would see how much better I've gotten! Then he'll learn to like me more…_ Ran thought.

"Uhm, Kitami and Kuyuu, you two go first," Nobu said uninterestedly.

"Yes! If you aim to throw a rock at a post, it won't hit it, but if you don't aim for the post it will. Or something like that, my mom told me. Anyhow, c'mon, Uchiha-teme! I'll show you for scaring me this morning!" Kitami said triumphantly.

Kuyuu looked at her and sweatdropped. _Oh god, she's crazy._ He smirked. "Whatever, Mesuinu-chan."

_Grr, I'll, I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something!_ Kitami thought.

Ran was enraged. _Not only did she call Kuyuu-kun a teme, but he smiled back at her and called her chan. And she doesn't even like him! Waaah, life isn't fair. The girl's MANIC, I tell you. MANIC!_

_Haha, she called Kuyuu a teme… Hey! That's not very nice, Kuyuu! Calling her a Mesuinu? So low, yet something I would do…_

The two glared at each other.

"Come on, you two. We can leave this, uh…" Nobu peeked out from behind his book, his dirty, dirty, book, to see what was going on. "Glaring contest for later. Spar now, glare later. Got it?"

Kitami glared at him.

"Spar now, glare later!" Nobu repeated impatiently.

_Aw, geez. He's even more nuts 'n I am! I resent that…_ Kitami thought about her Sensei.

**Okay, chap eight. End. Fin. Shuuryou. Finir. Loppu. Finire. Mwisho. **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Chijin- Has two meanings. First meaning- Friend, companion, acquaintance. Second meaning: Dunce, blockhead, idiot. In this fanfic, idiotic friend. Not quite a compliment.**

**Shunshuu-Prodigy, genius, talented.**

**Ahou- Idiot.**

What the Future Holds

Kuyuu stood in a ready stance.

"Aw, damn, I'm gonna lose," Kitami muttered to herself. "All right, teme's weak point is genjutsu… It would help a lot if that wasn't also mine… So next weakest point taijutsu… After that, ninjutsu… The same as most people… and I happen to fall into that category! He's a step ahead of me in everything!" Kitami was getting frustrated. She was running out of time and ideas. "Ah, well, just give it my all and hope I don't lose too bad. Besides, it's not like Kuyuu has a life or anything… But then again, I don't have too much of a life so why don't I stop talking to myself and fight, neh?"

"Anytime you're ready, chijin!" Kuyuu smirked at her.

Kitami's turned around and folded her arms. "Shunshuu, you're conceited."

"You would be, too, if you were as good as me. Or rather, if everyone around you was as bad as you!" Kuyuu told her.

"You're still conceited, yup yup," Kitami said.

Kuyuu was suddenly attacked from a lot of shadow clones. "What the…?"

Kitami clapped her hands. "Yay! It worked." She flipped back as to let her clones do the fighting.

Kuyuu kicked, tripped, and punched his way through the clones. There were three or four that wouldn't poof.

"C'mon, chijin, you're clones won't hold out much longer!" Kuyuu teased.

"Okay!" The Kitami charged at him willingly, which surprised him.

_Why would she attack me with such willingness? _Kuyuu was surprise. The shadow clone technique was usually a ploy to keep the user from fighting and having the chance of getting harmed.

Kuyuu kicked her in the stomach and she flew into a tree. And she poofed! "What the-?"

"Miss me?" Kitami smiled with her eyes closed and stuck out her tongue and held her fingers in a peace sign.

"What the- What are you doing…?" Kuyuu muttered.

"You're an ahou. When I flipped out of the fight? That wasn't me. I flipped _forward_ and a Shadow Clone went _back_. Get it?" Kitami explained impatiently.

Kuyuu grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm back bringing her toward him.

"Ow…" She whispered so that Kuyuu couldn't hear it. _Daddy, please stop, you're hurting me!_

He used a sweep kick to trip her and before she hit the ground he kicked her stomach and sent her flying into a tree. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

"You're a retard. Letting your guard down in the middle of a fight?" Kuyuu told her.

_She's nothing compared to her brother, she must be mentally deficient._

_You're a retard!_

Her father's voice rang through her head.

Kuyuu looked at her weirdly. Kitami's eyes were glazed… With anger.

"You are going to hell!" Kitami screamed.

Kuyuu was alarmed. Kitami wasn't looking at him, and he hadn't done anything particularly wrong… She wasn't talking to him, so who the hell was she talking to?

She looked up at Kuyuu, her usually kind eyes were nothing but angry. She smiled.

"Um, Kitami? It's… just a spar, you know…" Kuyuu said quietly.

"Yeah, and guess who's gonna lose?" Kitami smiled innocently.

"Um, you?" Kuyuu tried.

"Wrong!" Kitami advanced on him, pulling out shuriken and kunai. She threw them at him, many missing but more hitting their target.

"Oooooh, what's going on? I can't see them; the trees are in the way!" Ran said. She wanted to see how Kuyuu was doing.

As soon as the sentence came out of Ran's mouth, Kitami came flying toward them. Kitami got up and wind started swirling around her. "Obviously Kuyuu-shunshuu is too _good_ for fire, so let's try wind!" She sent the wind that was swirling around her towards Kuyuu. He blocked his face by crossing his arms in front of his face. His arms started bleeding a bit from the cutting wind.

"Kuyuu!" Ran shrieked.

Kuyuu yelled, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and a large amount of fire went towards Kitami.

"You forget fire is my best element, also, Kuyuu-shunshuu!" Kitami put her hands in the air to redirect the fire ball back to Kuyuu.

"Crap!" Kuyuu dodged the thing barely escaping.

_Think… Aha!_ Kuyuu took out shuriken and threw them up in the air. Then he yelled, "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" The shuriken got covered in flames and went towards Kitami.

"Again with the fire? I'll just-" Kitami redirected the fire, but wasn't ready for the shuriken that went flying toward her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kitami screamed as the shuriken went into her.

"Alright, stop. Kuyuu wins this match. Are you okay, Kitami?" Nobu asked.

"Physically, yeah. I'm fine," Kitami answered, pulling a shuriken out of her arm.

Kuyuu turned to her. "Ehehehehe, sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Kitami shrugged. "S'okay, I did too. I would say I don't know what came over me, but I would be lying. So… Ja."

"Alright, you guys have your lunch. Here." Nobu held out four boxes of food to the kids.

Keitaro, Kuyuu, and Ran hungrily took their boxes. Kitami took hers and examined it.

"Kita, aren't you going to eat?" Keitaro asked.

"Naw, I have a stomach ache. I'm not very hungry," Kitami lied. In truth she was lying. She was actually starving.

**Later**

"So we're going to do some accuracy exercises. Please take out a Fuuma Shuriken," Nobu instructed.

The children all obeyed.

Kitami now had a stomachache for real. She was feeling a bit sick, even weak.

"Before we start, any questions?" Nobu examined his students.

Kitami raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Nobu asked.

"How do you get your hair to stay like that? You know your hair reminds me of this song from a musical I've seen, Defying Gravity. Can you sing?"

Nobu sweatdropped. "Ehm, no…"

"Oh," Kitami answered.

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Nobu asked.

Kitami put her hand back in the air.

"That has to do with the art of throwing weapons?"

Kitami's hand went down.

"Okay then, we-"

"Ooh wait, I thought of something!" Kitami interrupted.

"A question that has to do with the art of throwing weapons?"

Kitami nodded.

"One that doesn't have to do with my hair?"

"Oh, never mind," Kitami said.

"Now, I chose Fuuma Shuriken because they are very useful during a battle, although they are a bit heavy. You'll learn the proper way, and it will be tiring. Because you'll be doing it the right way. After we perfect the Fuuma Shuriken here, we'll practice over a river on a log. I've got the perfect place," Nobu told his students.

**Hours later**

"Okay, now we will be going in turns. First Keitaro, then Kuyuu, then Ran, then Kitami," Nobu instructed. They were at a very pretty spot in a secluded valley with a river running through it.

Kitami was feeling weaker than before. Two and a half hours of throwing a Fuuma Shuriken was very tiring. And now they had to do it on a stupid log.

Keitaro went first. He had the right form, but he was focusing on that too much and he lost his balance. Ran laughed at him when he fell in the water.

Kuyuu went and threw his shuriken, and he also lost his balance, but he grabbed onto the log and swung himself over it.

"Ooh, Kuyuu-kun, you're so cool!" Ran said.

"Hn," He replied.

"Show off…" Keitaro muttered.

"Aw, he didn't get wet, Ran, he still didn't do it right… Kuyuu-shunshuu… stupid conceited boy…" Kitami said to no one in particular.

"Are you watching, Kuyuu-kun?" Ran asked before she threw her shuriken.

Ran threw her Fuuma shuriken and wobbled a bit, but she didn't fall off.

"Very good, Ran!" Nobu encouraged her.

"Kuyuu-kun! Did you see me?" Ran asked.

"Uh… yeah… good job?" Kuyuu said, mostly to get her to leave him alone.

"Okay, Kitami, your turn," Nobu instructed her.

Kitami slowly stepped up onto the log. She was so weak and tired. Maybe she should've had lunch…

Kitami threw her shuriken the complete wrong way and lost her balance. She didn't have enough energy to try to stop herself from falling, and she thought to herself just before she fell, _the water looks kinda deep… No damage will be done._

Kitami closed her eyes and felt herself hit the cool water. She was moving quite quickly away from the rest of her team. "Uh oh… Really fast current… Loud rumbling noises… Sensei coulda told us there was a waterfall!" Kitami desperately tried to swim back to the river bank, but to no avail. She felt so helpless. Tears stung at her eyes as she approached her doom. _So this is how it's gonna end… Because I was so stupid to be An-_

Kitami was interrupted from her thought by a large shuriken being thrown over her head. At closer observation there was a rope attached to the shuriken and there was someone attached to the rope. Kitami tried to grab the rope but it was amazingly hard to grab onto a thin and stringy piece of rope when you're about to go headfirst down a fifty foot waterfall and even harder to keep your hold on it. So she couldn't.

She saw a dark purple blob coming up toward her and registered that _Kuyuu-shunshuu is coming to save me, wow does that crush every bit of my pride…_ She was rudely interrupted (again) by a surge of water that took her underneath and she may have hit her head on something, because she blacked out.

**Okay, that's the end. That was hard to stop writing. I had to cut this chapter in half, so I killed two chapters with one… uh…. Stone? Ehehehe, don't mess with sayings, you'll look like an idiot in the end. Trust me, I should know.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Seizetsu-**Extremely weird.

**Ooi_-_** Hey!

What the Future Holds

The next thing she knew she was in a white fluffy bed with a fox staring at her. "Aaah!" Kitami yelled. _Oh, wait a minute… That's no fox, that's Keitaro!_

"Kita! You're awake! Haha, that had to be the worst Fuuma Shuriken throw I've ever seen in my entire life, and I've watched my sister practice!" Keitaro said to her. "Hey, Kuyuu-teme, Ran-chan, she has awakened!"

"Are you always this hyper in the morning?" Ran asked.

"How long've I been out for?" Kitami asked.

"Well, it was around six when you got knocked out so…" Keitaro started counting on his fingers.

"Fourteen hours," Kuyuu answered.

"Oh, damn, that means it's…" Kitami started counting on her fingers, gave up, and looked at her teammates.

"Eight o'clock," Ran answered.

"Wait, how'd you get in? I'm not dying, and visiting hours don't start till another hour and a half."

"Oh my, we're thinking today."

"Nobody asked you, Kuyuu-shunshuu!" Kitami said.

"Well, I'm training under Uzumaki Sakura, who works here, so she let us come in and see you," Ran said.

"Aw, sweet! You train under Hokage-sama's wife? That must be why you're so good!" Kitami said. She remembered how even Kuyuu-shunshuu fell off and Ran didn't.

Ran smiled at her.

"Why'd you guys get up so early to see me, anyway?" Kitami asked.

"Well, um…" Ran stuttered.

"You have practice, don't you?" Kitami asked.

"Well, yeah, and Kuyuu said, 'Hey, guys, why don't we stop at the infirmary and check on Kitami?' And we were like, 'Sure!' And now here we are!" Keitaro explained.

"So this was Kuyuu-shunshuu's idea?" Kitami asked.

"Hn."

A pink haired Medical Nin walked in. "Okay, Keitaro, you and your friends need to leave, now."

"But Mooooooooooooooooooooooom!" Keitaro whined.

"No buts. Out. Now." Sakura said sternly.

"Fine."

Kitami watched as her three teammates filed out of the room.

"Marukomu Kitami?" Sakura smiled down at the child in the fluffy white bed. She looked exactly like her mom. "Your blood sugar is low. We have came to this conclusion… When did you last eat?"

"Ehm…" Kitami furrowed her brow.

_Flashbacks---_

_Two nights ago-"Kitami, we're having dinner in a bit, so-" "No thanks, I'm eating at Ichiraku's!" _

_The morning after that- "Have some breakfast before you go." "No time!"_

_She skipped lunch…_

_She didn't have dinner…_

_She left in such a hurry she had no breakfast…_

_She skipped lunch…_

_She didn't have dinner…_

"Ehm… about two and a half days? But I was going to eat dinner last night, but as fate would have it, I couldn't… Ehehehe…"Kitami said, sitting up in her bed.

Sakura tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Alright, we've had worse cases of Anorexia… Just wait there."

Sakura returned shortly with a tray. "Eat."

"Oh, but, Sakura-sama, I'm really not hung-"

"That's bad. Eat," Sakura commanded.

Kitami crossed her arms. "I'm not hungry, you can't make me ea-"

Sakura shoved a piece of cake in the girl's mouth.

"Yum, cake!" Kitami picked up the cake and shoved it in her mouth.

Sakura sweatdropped. _So this is Keitorin's child? I wonder if she knows her child cuts…_

Kitami was in the middle of eating her sweet, sweet cake when she noticed something bad. The bandage on her wrist had been replaced.

"Kitami, a visitor for you," Sakura said.

"Daisuke-nissan!" Kitami said happily. "Want some cake?"

He shook his head. "No. Geez, you're crazy! Look at you! With your head wrapped up and everything…" Daisuke shook his head. His sister was so… weird. "Here." Daisuke gave Kitami a shiny hitai-ate.

"Oooh, you found it!" Kitami said.

"Yup. Actually, Keitaro found it, but… here." Daisuke handed her the hitai-ate.

"Thanks. I'm coming out with you. Okay? I don't know if I'm supposed to go yet, but amarini warui. Just gimme a minute to get changed," Kitami said.

Kitami grabbed a dry set of clothes and ran into the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later.

Daisuke went to leave and his sister followed him.

"…So then I was all like, 'Aaah, a fox!' and then I realized it wasn't a fox, it was Keitaro!" Kitami said to her brother.

Daisuke smirked. "You are so weird. Seizetsu."

"Hah! Yeah, but you're my identical twin. Meaning: You're weird, too! We should make a club, Daisuke-nissan!"

"As desirable as that sounds, I think I'd rather stay out of it…" Daisuke said

"S'okay! Kuyuu-shunshuu and Nobu-sensei would be happy to join!" Kitami said evilly.

"Eh… Listen, I should go now, okay? Please, come back home in one piece," Daisuke said.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises!" Kitami said happily as she left him to go to their training field.

"Ooi, guys!" Kitami yelled.

"Ooi! What're you doing here?" Keitaro asked.

"I wanted to do something other than lay in bed all day."

"Well you picked the wrong way to find entertainment," Keitaro said to her.

"Yeah, we're probably going weed picking today. Or something," Ran said.

"I-"

"We are going weed picking today, how insightful."

"Why do I always have to be right?" Ran moaned.

**Later**

"Here are the reports, Lord Hokage," Nobu said to Naruto handing him the papers.

"Thank you, Nobu. Now, we have a variety of choices, you could clean the river or you could go grocery shopping for-"

"NO MORE!" Keitaro yelled to his father.

"Keitaro, you get D ranked missions. In other words, nothing more," Naruto said.

"NO! I won't accept that! Dad, didn't you always used to tell me stories of how you went on your first C-ranked mission? At my age!" Keitaro sulked.

Naruto smirked. He remembered himself yelling at the Hokage and asserting his non-authority.

"And dad, I-"

"Fine," Naruto murmured.

"What?" Keitaro asked, wide eyed.

"Huh?" Kitami asked.

"Really?" Ran asked

"Hn," Kuyuu said. It was, however more surprised than usual.

"It will be a low C ranked mission, but a C ranked mission nonetheless," Naruto said smugly.

"Hey! That was easy!" Keitaro said excitedly.

"Alright, listen carefully. You are to take supplies to Marsh Country. They are at war and have asked for assistance. The reason this is a low C ranked mission is because of the route you will be taking. It is rugged, but less likely that you will find any enemies."

Kitami's stomach was churning. "Uhm, Hokage-sama, Marsh Country is at war with- with Hidden Rain, correct?"

Naruto looked her in the eye. "Yes, Kitami, they are."

"Oh, thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Haha, when do we leave then?" Keitaro asked.

"Tomorrow. For now, you will clean the river," Naruto said.

"WHAT! But- but we- You- DAAAAAD!" Keitaro whined.

"Nobu, if you will…? I am going to… take a walk," Naruto said vaguely.

"Alright, Hokage-sama. Keitaro, come on, be grateful for what you've got, or you won't get anything else!" Nobu said, dragging Keitaro out of the room.

"Hokage-sama, would you like us to accompany you on your walk?" Two of Naruto's body guards asked.

"No, no, I'm going to be in the company of friends. Why don't you take some time off?" Naruto said, reaching for his hat.

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Lord knows you need it."

Naruto walked down a path, thoughtfully. He brightened at the thought of seeing Keitorin and Sasuke after a couple weeks. Although, Keitorin was probably going to kill him. Maybe he should have taken the bodyguards…

He knocked on Keitorin's door.

"Coming!" A cheerful voice yelled from within the house

"Hey!" Naruto said brightly.

"Naruto! Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while. What brings you here?" Keitorin asked.

"Ah, I was just taking a walk and thought I'd drop by."

"What, do you want me to make ramen for you or something?" Keitorin joked.

Naruto ignored this remark as Keitorin opened the door wider to let him in.

"Ah, I like your haircut, Keitorin."

Keitorin's hair, still in a ponytail, just grazed the top of her shoulders. The last time he saw her it was longer.

"Thanks, I got it done this morning."

**Minutes later.**

"You WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING!"

"Ow, ow, Keitorin, I-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Aaah!" Naruto burst out of Keitorin's house and banged on Sasuke's door.

"What?" Sasuke asked when he opened the door.

"K-Keitorin will kill me!" Naruto said as he slammed the door shut without even being invited in.

"Why? What'd you do?" Sasuke asked. He was finding this amusing.

"I sent them on a mission to go to Marsh Country," Naruto explained calmly.

"You gave them a C ranked mission? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought it would be a good experience! Besides we went on a C ranked mission at their age!"

"Naruto, we barely came out of our mission alive!" Sasuke said.

"No! _You_ only_ almost_ died. And it was you. If it was Sakura in your position, I wouldn't've sent them."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "So why's Keitorin going to kill you?"

"Because Numa no Kuni and Amegakure are …at war?" Naruto said.

Sasuke realized why Keitorin was so uptight.

You dobe! What if they take Kitami as hostage? And what if they find-"

There was a poof and Kitami was standing in the middle of the room.

"H-hi!" Naruto said, cowering behind Sasuke.

"If they find her locket, they'll kill her, take that, and fuck up my world. Do you want that to happen?" Keitorin was advancing on him. Sasuke watched the two, furrowing his brow and trying to think.

Sasuke's mouth hung open a bit when his saw Keitorin take out a kunai.

He pushed her over. "Keitorin! What do you think you're doing? Responsible or not, this is the Hokage!" Sasuke said.

Keitorin just sat there on the floor, not moving. "I'm…! I'm sorry, Hokage-sama…" Keitorin said.

"Hey, don't do that, Keitorin! They'll have Nobu with them! He's almost as good as Kakashi. They'll be fine!" Naruto said encouragingly.

"Can I have Kitami not go?" Keitorin asked.

"No."

Sasuke looked up at him. That wasn't fair.

"Why not!" Keitorin asked. She added, more or less to calm herself down, "Hokage-sama."

"Keitorin, it doesn't seem fair, but I know that Kitami is very able. She is a skilled kunoichi, and taking her out could endanger the team. Just imagine us with me taken out from the bridge incident. Sasuke would be dead, right?" Naruto reasoned.

Keitorin sighed. He was right. She furrowed her brow. "Hokage-sama, I'll strike you a deal!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"First, you have to delay the departure time by half an hour."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good enough. And you have to let Kakashi accompany Nobu."

Naruto looked at her. "I don't know if I can arrange that, Keitorin."

"Well, can you try?"

"Honestly, it's not my choice. Can you meet me at my office at around five thirty?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

Naruto placed his hat on his head. "I had better be going. I'll see later, Keitorin. Sasuke, it was good seeing you again."

Naruto opened the door to leave.

"Hey, dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hm?" Naruto asked without turning around.

"Will you be my Best Man at the wedding?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, of course, teme…" Naruto said grinning.

**Okay, long chapter! I expect reviews! **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

"Sasuke, speaking of which…"

Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, stop. We need to figure out when we're going to get married. Before or after I have the baby. Well?" Keitorin looked at him. She got up and brushed herself off and sat on the couch.

Sasuke thought for a moment. If they were going to get married before they had the baby, they had to do it soon, before Keitorin started feeling worse and worse. But if they waited till after they had the baby, then there wouldn't be enough time to do so. Life was not fun. "Before."

"Okay. Now I need to decide between Hinata and Temari who's going to be the Maid of Honor. I really can't choose, so which do you think will feel worse if I ask the other?" Keitorin.

They looked at each other. "Temari."

"Well, that was easy. I think that's all we need for today, three milestones. Hm?" Keitorin asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

_**Lets try communicating with it! Hn. My name is Torayin. Hn. Who are you? Hn. That's interesting. ;)**_

Keitorin suppressed a giggle.

_(One of these days, you're gonna get me in trouble!)_

_**Not a bad idea, you're too boring for your own good! v.v**_

_(I'm gonna need to talk to you later.)_

_**Oh, let me find a container for my joy… T.T**_

"Sasuke, I'm going to have to get going. See later, then?" Keitorin asked politely.

"Hn." Sasuke was obviously thinking about something.

"You need to smile more," Keitorin said as she walked out the door.

She walked into her empty house and sat on her bed.

_(Okay, Torayin, and Kayna, could you come 'ere?)_

_**(Okay, sure.)**_

_**What? v.v**_

Keitorin sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't sure her alter-egos would agree to this. _(Could- Is it possible to switch you guys to another person?)_

_**What?! O.O**_

_**(Huh? Uh, sure it is, but we won't be able to come back. I mean ever.)**_

_**Why?! o.o**_

_(Shut up, I'm getting there! Okay, so my daughter is going on a C ranked mission. She as to bring supplies to Numa no Kuni, and Amegakure no Sato is at war with said country. And you know how Kitami is…)_

_**Oh boy, at least it's Kitami and not Minami. Kitami's at least fun:)**_

_**(So, you want us to look after her? No problem.)**_

_(Thanks, you guys. I guess I'll miss you, except for the talking incessantly, and being annoying, and-)_

_**(Yeah, okay, you'll miss me.)**_

_**What, just because I make life interesting? ;)**_

_(Alright, they'll be back soon, so, uh… Just tell me how to…)_

**Okay, that is the end of chapter eleven, Kayna and Torayin return.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

"Alright, now team six is gonna be here. Behave, got it?" Nobu scolded.

"Yes, Sensei!" Kitami, Keitaro, and Ran said.

"Hn."

The two teams worked on the river together.

"So, Kitami, this is your team?" Daisuke asked.

Kitami ignored him.

"Ha, except for the Uchiha, you've got nothing!" He teased.

Kitami pierced a piece of trash with the sharp staff she was given. "Shut up."

He smirked.

"What'd you say?!" Keitaro started running towards Daisuke.

Kitami held her hand out to stop him. "If anyone is going to beat on my brother… It's going to be me. Let's just finish this, okay?" Kitami smiled.

"Gah, whatever," Keitaro pouted.

An hour or so passed with various teasing of Daisuke's team- Daisuke, Ayaka, Naoko, and Kami.

"Alright, we're done, so-"

The children threw their bags to the side and threw themselves at each other. Well, Daisuke, Kitami, Naoko, and Keitaro did. Kuyuu and Kami sat there watching and Ayaka and Ran just talked to each other.

"Erm… so the mission's over, right, Nobu?" Sora asked. She had yellow eyes and wore her purple hair in a spiky ponytail. She wore a Jounin vest over a bright yellow shirt and training pants.

"Right."

"Not our problem!" Sora smirked.

"Let's go hand these in to Lord Hokage," Nobu said.

"Right."

The two Jounin poofed off.

"Daisuke-nissan, you annoying little brat!" Kitami threw a punch at him, which he blocked.

He grabbed her wrist and attempted to twist it and she kicked him in the stomach and flipped out of his reach.

"Heh, Daisuke-nissan, you know who's going to win!" Kitami said to her brother.

"Yeah. I do now!"

"Ursus Maritimus no Jutsu!" Daisuke said. He transformed into a polar bear.

"Damn it, Polar bear-nissan!" Kitami shouted. "Fine! But wolves travel in packs, Daisuke-nissan!"

_Ugh, crap, she wouldn't…_

"I would, Daisuke-nissan! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kitami made a circle around her polar bear brother.

"Kitami! Don't do that!" Daisuke said. _Lemme win just once._

"Afraid to lose?"

"Yes…"

"Canis Lupus no Jutsu!" All the Kitamis turned into wolves and surrounded the bear.

Daisuke charged at all the wolves, while the real one was watching the fight between Keitaro and Naoko that was raging beside their family feud.

Naoko had Byakugan and occasionally used his Juuken technique (Gentle fist).

Keitaro and just got blown back from a blow. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Keitaro did a few hand seals and smirked.

_Oh no, he isn't, _Kitami thought.

_The dobe…_ Kuyuu thought.

_Aaargh! The little pervert!_ Ran thought.

Even Daisuke the polar bear turned around.

"Ehehehe… Sexy no Jutsu!" Keitaro shouted. Well, you can guess what happened next…

Naoko got blown back with extreme force by a super nosebleed. "What the hell is that?!"

Keitaro changed back. "Hahahaha! Got you! Now, I-"

Daisuke and Kitami both lost concentration and were their normal selves.

They both flung themselves at each other.

Keitaro and a slightly shaken Naoko flung them selves at each other.

Kitami and Daisuke got blown into the trees, and Keitaro and Naoko got pinned to the trees with a kunai/shuriken.

Teiya, Eriko, Rinji, and Shigeru were seen standing on the little bridge over the river.

"Show offs…" Kuyuu muttered.

Naoko pouted. He was held to a tree with a shuriken his sister threw at him, what else could he do? Besides kill the stupid tree. But you had to be nice to trees because they provided oxygen. And also, there was a Nikki clan member standing right below him. So if he killed the tree, his sad fate would be sealed. So he couldn't kill the tree.

Keitaro lifted his arm up and removed the kunai from his clothes. He landed on his feet, not his face, this time.

"Hey, Eriko, uh… DO YOU MIND GETTING ME DOWN NOW?!" Naoko yelled from his tree.

Eriko sighed. She jumped up into the tree in one swift movement and pulled the shuriken out of her brother's shirt. He also landed on his feet.

"Hey, Teiya, ya think ya coulda aimed us down instead of up?" Kitami asked, rubbing her head that she bumped on a branch of a tree.

"Sorry!" Teiya said. "But you guys shouldn't be fighting without supervision. You all know that!" She scolded.

"Ran, come on, we need to get your brother and Oki," Rinji said.

"Yeah, because Hiroki'll get lost on the way home…" Ran muttered.

"What?" Rinji asked.

"Uh, nothing! C'mon, let's go!" Ran said hurriedly.

"Come on, Eriko, let's go home please," Naoko said. His sister nodded in agreement.

"I would say I have to get Shikarai, but one I don't care and two he's probably home by now!" Teiya said happily.

"I would say I'd wait for Kuyuu-shunshuu, Daisuke-nissan, and Shigeru, but I don't feel like it!" Kitami said.

Kuyuu and Daisuke glared at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

Daisuke and Kuyuu smirked. "Race you home, Kita!" Daisuke shouted as the two boys took off.

Kitami blinked. "Grr… Hey, no fair!"

Kitami ran as fast as she could. She skidded to a stop when she saw an alley behind a large gate next to the school. She hadn't noticed that before.

She took off on the alley and cut the gate open with a shuriken. She kicked it out of the way and jumped through the hole.

She knew exactly where she was. So this was the dead end around the corner! "Cool."

She ran around the corner and into the other block. She sat on her front steps and waited for the boys.

**Five minutes later**

The boys came up, running and out of breath.

"Ha ha, that outta teach her not to mess with us!" Daisuke said.

Kuyuu nodded. "Hey, where's Shigeru?"

Kitami snorted. "He's probably off flirting with Teiya… Again!"

The two boys jumped and turned around.

"Kitami! When did you get here?!" Daisuke asked.

"Eh, five minutes, give or take a minute." Kitami smiled innocently.

"What?! You- We- And- But-" Daisuke fumbled.

Kuyuu ignored the fact that they lost. "What do you mean _again_?"

"You know, _again_? As in _more than once_? Geez, I'm gonna hafta stop calling you Kuyuu-_shunshuu_!" Kitami joked.

"I'll kill him," Kuyuu muttered.

"Why? Do _you_ have a crush on Teiya, too?" Kitami asked.

"What?! No! Do you know how annoying it is having the biggest flirter in Konoha is for a brother?" Kuyuu said. "Why Teiya, though? He's going to get killed."

"Yep! Either by Teiya, Shikarai, or Kami. Personally, I'd rather it be Teiya, because getting killed by _sand _and a _shadow_? That's embarrassing," Kitami said.

"Well, Kita, so is getting killed by a fan," Daisuke said.

"Ye, but-" Kitami tilted her head to the side and looked up. "You're right. I'd rather be killed by Kami, then. Besides, Teiya knows Kage Kubi Shibari, doesn't she? The Shadow Strangulation Technique? Kuyuu-shunshuu, you're brother's good as dead."

"Oh, no, I got dirt on my locket!" Kitami whined.

"Why do you wear it? You know what mom said, you-"

"I know what mom said, I have my reasons, alright? You mind your own business, Daisuke!" Kitami snapped.

"Geez, okay!" Daisuke said.

"I'm going to get mom to clean it. Oh, and Daisuke-nissan? Shortcut," Kitami said.

"Why, you little cheater!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, hey! I'm taller than you!" Kitami said.

**Okay, that's the end of chapter 12! Review, review, review! And also, sorry for my absences... i really have been doing other things! I have sooo many more stories that aren't even up here yet that I've been working on, and I have been working on this one. Don't worry, it gets better, especially around chapter fourteen. At least review then, ppl. Ok, bye for now:P**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Makeinu- loser**

What the Future Holds

Kitami got out of the shower, got dressed, and put her hair up. She reached for her locket that her mother put on her dresser and snapped it on. As she did so, she felt weak. "Wha…?" She fell onto her bed in a faint.

Two white images came out of the locket.

**_It's crowded in there!_** One of the images said. This image had spiky hair in two ponytails. She wore a normal shirt and baggy pants. She had really nice boots on.

**_(It would have been a lot more bearable without your whining…) _**This second figure wore her hair half up half down and wore a long dress.

_**Bleh, well if you weren't a goody two shoes all the time… 'Oh, Torayin, we should make the best of this situation, blah blah blah!**_

_**(Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not always pessimistic. 'Oh, this stinks; we're stuck in this dumb locket…')**_

**_Grr… Kayna, you little… I'm not always pessimistic, just when you bug me!_**

_**(Shut up and let's just do this! You remember how, right?!)**_

_**Shut up, of course I do! **_

The two did hand seals and they turned into wisps of smoke. They entered Kitami's ears.

**Twenty minutes later**

Kitami's eyes fluttered open. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Keitorin stood at the door.

"Bye, Kitami! Here's your bag, I packed a couple sandwiches," Keitorin said.

"Hm, thanks Mom, but I'm gonna be late, so bye!" Kitami said as she ran out the door.

_Maybe I should have told I delayed the time by half an hour… _Keitorin thought.

"Kitami, where are you going in such a rush?"

Kitami spun around. "Huh?"

She saw a man that looked exactly like Nobu, except his eyes. Well, one had his hitai-ate over it. Otherwise, there was no difference. Well, except that the man was older.

_Who the hell is that, and how does he know my name?_ Kitami thought.

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.O_**

Kitami clamped her hands over her ears, which startled the man.

"Could you wait for me? I need to speak to your mother. I'll be right out."

"Uhm… Sure," Kitami said. She was so utterly confused that was all she could say.

**_It's the pervert! Kakashi, you are still disgusting! Did you see that book he was reading? :(_**

"Uhm, yeah?" Kitami was really confused.

_**That's Make Out Paradise! v.v**_

"Ew, who was that masked man?" Kitami asked.

_**Hatake Kakashi. n.n**_

"Oh, yeah… Who the hell are you?!" Kitami asked, annoyed.

"Kitami, who are you talking to?"

Kitami spun around. "Oh, hi, Kuyuu-shunshuu, uh… No one."

"But you said 'Who the hell are you'." Kuyuu said.

"No. I said… Where the hell are you. I'm waiting for some guy," Kitami said quickly.

"Noooo… You said-"

"Well, I meant to say where," Kitami snapped.

"Okay, okay, geez," Kuyuu said.

At that moment Kakashi walked out of Keitorin's house. He examined the two children staring at him.

_De ja vu Keitorin Sasuke…_ Kakashi thought.

"Soooo… Are you related to Nobu in any way?" Kuyuu asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah."

"How?" He asked.

"Heh, I'm his father," Kakashi said.

The three started walking, Kitami and Kuyuu occasionally quarreling.

_Never mind the de ja vu thing…_ Kakashi thought.

_**Alright where were we… I am the great, wise, talented, and beautiful Torayin. n.n**_

_**(Heh, more like the stupid, foolish, clumsy, and vain Torayin!)**_

Kitami jumped when she heard another voice. Kakashi and Kuyuu looked at her.

_**Nobody asked you, Kayna:(**_

"Makeinu…" Kuyuu muttered.

"What'd you call me?!" Kitami said.

"You heard me: Makeinu. Jumping because I stepped on a twig?"

Kitami reached for her shuriken holster. "I did not jump because you_ stepped on a twig_."

Kuyuu reached for his kunai pouch. "You can't beat me, Kitami-chijin."

Kakashi sighed. This had to be the fourth time they did this. They got ready to beat each other to a pulp, glared at each other and put their weapons away.

Kitami glared at Kuyuu.

Kuyuu glared at Kitami.

"Kitami-chan!" A voice cried out.

Kitami stuffed her shuriken into her holster. "Setsuno-kun!" She cried happily.

Kakashi watched as a boy, an Inuzuka boy, ran over to Kitami. "Here." He held out a wrapped gift for Kitami.

Kuyuu started walking on. He couldn't bear to watch this mush.

Kakashi followed Kuyuu.

Kitami and Setsuno sat on a bench nearby.

Kitami yanked the top off of the nicely wrapped box.

A tiny puppy yipped at her.

_**Wow. He got you a dog… O.o**_

"Oh, Setsuno-kun, it's precious!" Kitami squealed.

"Hehe, I thought you'd like him. He's two months old and doesn't have a name yet. Be careful, he's feisty. I was thinking he could maybe protect you if something came up. I had better go, okay?" Setsuno said.

"Okay bye, Setsuno-kun, see you when I get back."

Kitami put the little puppy back in the box and ran to catch up with Kakashi and Kuyuu.

"Hi! Didja miss me?" Kitami said.

"Hardly…" Kuyuu said.

"Hey, what's that?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a puppy!" Kitami said fondly.

"Oh… how cute…" Kakashi said unenthusiastically.

Kitami took the puppy out and threw the box out. "Yep, and I get to name him."

"Good for you," Kuyuu said, turning to look at the puppy.

Kakashi could have sworn that he saw a flicker of jealousy in Kuyuu's eyes.

"He's so sweet… Isn't he?" Kitami asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Kuyuu said.

_At least they won't be fighting anymore…_ Kakashi thought.

The dog started barking.

"What's a matter? Is something wr- AHHHH!"

Daisuke dropped in front of the three (four if you include the dog) travelers.

"Stupid Daisuke-nissan, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kitami said.

"Yeah, yeah… I just need to tell Nobu-sensei something," Daisuke said.

"Why?" Kitami asked.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out."

"Bleh. Anyway, lookie what Setsuno-kun gave me! His name's Aozora," Kitami said proudly.

"Since when?" Kuyuu asked annoyed.

"Since… five and a half seconds ago!" Kitami said.

_Good thing for him she's oblivious…_ Daisuke thought.

The group of four got to their destination within five minutes.

"Erm, Nobu-sensei? Can I speak with you?" Daisuke asked when he got there.

"Okay, sure."

**Okay, end chap 13!**

**Kakashi: It wasn't that great…**

**Me:… What makes you say that?!**

**Kakashi: Well, by this chapter in The New Annoyance, Keitorin had kissed Sasuke twice already, had been kidnapped and rescued, the group went on a fun mission, and they were beginning to get another setback. Compared to that, this is nothing. Besides, The New Annoyance has more me in it!**

**Me:… Why would I want to put too much of you in this story, so you can be perverted again?! **

**Kakashi: Oh, and the title stinks.**

**Me:… It took me a long time to think of the title! And the action starts next chapter! (Or the chapter after that!) Kakashi, you're mean sometimes! T.T**

**Kakashi: I speak the truth! And you had more reviews for The New Annoyance by now. Overall it was a better story.**

**Me: Of course it was! The originals are always better than the sequels! Please prove Kakashi wrong! Can I get four reviews for this chapter? Please?**

**I'm begging you!**

**Kakashi: And you never begged for reviews in The New Annoyance.**

**Me: T.T Waaaaaah!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

"Erm, it's about my sister…" Daisuke mumbled.

"Of course," Nobu said nodding his head.

"Uhm, you need to watch, especially at night, because she… Uhm, she c-cuts herself."

"… Uh, okay… K-Kitami? Sure," Nobu said, shell-shocked.

"Listen; just don't make a big deal out of it. Just uh… I don't know, just as a warning," Daisuke said.

Nobu nodded.

"I should get going to practice," Daisuke said as he took off.

"Oh, geez…" Nobu said, shaking his head.

When he got back chaos had already begun.

"What did you say about my dog?!" Kitami screamed.

"I said that it's no good dead weight," Kuyuu replied hotly.

"Oh, yeah?! Just you watch, this dog'll end up saving my life one day!" Kitami said.

"Oh, really? Well, that'll be the day before you die!" Kuyuu yelled.

"More like the day before _you_ die!" Kitami said.

Kuyuu was mad and he chucked a kunai in the air. It hit a tree branch and it came crashing down, causing other large tree branches to fall. Lucky them, they were going to land on a nice, soft Kitami.

Kitami gasped and Aozora ran to her heels and started yipping at the branches. Kitami sucked in a lot of air and did some hand seals.

"Kitami!" Keitaro yelled as the branched crashed down on her and Aozora.

"… Oops…" Kuyuu said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the-?" Kuyuu said when a muffled cry came from the pile of branches.

Keitaro moved a few branches and found a dirt hill he knocked on it and loud but muffled cry came from it and Keitaro stumbled backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I WAS ARACNAPHOBIC?" Kitami screamed, out of anger, or fear, or just for the fun of yelling nobody knew.

"Uh, yeah…" Kuyuu said sweatdropping.

"Sure…" Keitaro said.

"Why not?" Ran chimed in from her corner of unknown bliss.

"Uh…" Nobu said. Like the others, he had his eyes glued to the scene.

"WELL I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC TOO!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You don't mean to tell us you're… stuck, do you?" Nobu asked.

"Uhm, Nobu-sensei? IF I WAS NOT STUCK, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE SCREAMING LIKE A LUNATIC!" Kitami screamed.

"Uh, knowing you… I'm not sure…" Nobu said.

"Oh yeah, and Kuyuu-shunshuu? I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS DAMNED THING, I WILL- OW! ITAI, ITAI! OWIE!"

"What happened?" Ran asked.

"I HIT MY HEAD! ITAI, ITAI!" Kitami shouted. "But, never mind that. GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

"Yip, yip!" A little white puppy appeared squeezing through a small circle. He began digging in the hole until it became bigger and bigger.

Kitami finally clambered out. "Good boy, Aozora!" she cried, scooping the dog up and hugging it. "Humph. No good dead weight, huh?" She stuck her tongue out at Kuyuu, who replied by rolling his eyes.

"Now, if we've had quite enough trauma for today, let's go, shall we?" Nobu said.

The group started walking with a rather heavy box that needed to be rolled on the ground.

It had to be taken in turns by teams of two.

"Alright, Kitami you take a break. Keitaro, come help Ran," Kakashi instructed.

"Hey, Nobu-sensei, what's under your mask?" Kitami asked innocently.

Nobu glared at her from atop his book. "I told you if you ask me that one more you won't live to ask me again…"

"Well, you said that last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and-"

"Okay! Okay, Kitami, I understand what you're trying to say," Nobu said. He sighed and returned to his book.

"And the time before that!" Kitami said and giggled to torture new victims.

"So what's under _your_ mask? Ooh, never mind, forget the mask, what's with your hitai-ate?" Kitami asked.

"You don't stop, do you?" Kakashi asked without looking up from his book.

"You know what? You're too hard to annoy. Hey Kuyuu-shunshuu…"

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"YIIIIIIIII!" Kitami cried as she ran behind a tree… which wouldn't really work because trees burn.

She gasped. "Kuyuu-teme! You hurt the tree!" She hugged the tree. "Sorry tree!"

Kuyuu raised an eyebrow. "Oh…kay."

"Come on, you two, don't fall behind," Kakashi yelled.

**Hours later**

"Gah, Sensei, I'm tired!" Keitaro whined.

"Yeah, we've been walking for like, eleventeen hours!" Kitami whined.

"Alright, we stop here. You kids are about to learn a new skill," Nobu said.

"I'll take Kitami and Kuyuu, Nobu," Kakashi offered.

"Are you sure you should put them together? Kitami alone is a hassle, but putting her with Kuyuu is asking for trouble.

"Look, Ran inspires Keitaro to do better. Kuyuu inspires Ran to do better. But Kitami inspires Kuyuu to do better, and Kuyuu inspires Kitami to do better. Understand?" Kakashi explained.

"…No," Nobu answered. "But I'll trust you."

"What are we going to learn?" Ran asked politely.

"Tree climbing," Nobu said.

"Tree climbing?!" Keitaro cried.

"But WOODPECKERS live in trees!" Kitami cried.

"Woodpeckers?" Kakashi asked.

"I've had a bad experience…" Kitami said.

"_Lookit, mommy! I'm a WOODPECKER!" Kitami said. She was only a little girl, probably no more than five. She had a party hat on her nose._

"_Uh…" Keitorin said as she put a band-aid on a mini Daisuke's knee. "I don't think you should do that, Kitami."_

"_Hahahaha, that's a good imitation. But I bet'cha you don't know how much wood would a WOODPECKER chuck if a WOODPECKER could chuck wood!" Daisuke said. _

"_I'll ask the woodpecker in the tree!" Kitami said as she began to climb the tree, deftly for a five year old._

"_No, nononono no! Don't do that!" Daisuke said._

_Kitami stuck her head in a hole. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Woodpecker. That's a nice nest you got there, ooh, and babies! How much wood would AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitami lost her footing as the bird hopped up to her and pecked at her finger, which was grasping the inside of the hole for support._

"_Are you alright, Kitami?" Keitorin asked._

_Kitami started crying. "The woodpecker hurt my finger!" _

"What kind of bad experience?" Kuyuu asked, mocking her.

"That's for me to know and for you not to, thank you very much!" Kitami said.

"We'll explain the drill a little more, follow me, Kitami and Kuyuu," Kakashi said.

"Why do I always get stuck with Kuyuu-shunshuu?! Oh well, shunshuu or not, I'll still beat you!" Kitami said.

"Hn."

"What, you agree?" Kitami asked.

"I'll beat Kuyuu _and_ Kitami, Ran-chan! And I bet you'll beat me!" Keitaro said to Ran.

"Oh, Kuyuu-kun, be careful, don't fall!" Ran said, ignoring Keitaro.

"Alright, I won't tolerate any fighting, you two, so follow me and shut your mouths," Kakashi said.

"Uh, 'scuze me? Kakashi-san? How would tree climbing qualify as training?" Kitami asked as they stopped at a small clearing.

"Just watch," Kakashi said.

He started walking up the tree.

"Wow. Cool, Kitami said in amazement.

"Hn…" Kuyuu said.

"Is this going to make us stronger?" Kitami asked hopefully.

"Yes. Greater mastery of chakra. To use no more than is necessary but to maximize it's effectiveness in where and how it is applied. That subtle control is critical aspect of every Jutsu and technique you'll use. The type of tree climbing we're doing requires the most fine and delicate application of chakra imaginable. Especially because the bottom of the foot is where an area where it's difficult to manipulate chakra. If you master the control needed for this skill, no jutsu should ever be beyond you… At least, in theory. It also helps build up stamina necessary to complete your task once the chakra has been focused. If you think this is hard, it's even more difficult to maintain your chakra when using ninjutsu. In battle, circumstances are constantly changing, and a true shinobi-"

"Ahem…" Kitami said.

"…Or kunoichi… has to be able to manipulate and maintain chakra in an instant, if he hopes to succeed… Which would be the point… Just standing around trying to control your chakra is a luxury that you just won't have. So while you are climbing those trees, you'll also be developing, and hopefully mastering, skills that will most likely save your lives. I'm tired of talking… Why don't you give it a shot?" Kakashi took two kunai out from his pocket and flung them at his students.

"Use those to mark the bark at your highest point. Try to make a higher mark each time you climb. I don't really expect you to make it to the top your first. Try a running start, it'll give you a good momentum. Up you go, then!" Kakashi said, smiling.

Kuyuu picked the kunai out of the ground.

Kitami slowly pulled the kunai out of the ground.

"What's a matter? Afraid to lose?" Kuyuu said as he ran toward the tree

"Yes…" Kitami breathed as she took off after him on her own tree.

**Okay, end of the chapter. Review. Make me happy. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

Crap! I messed up the chapter ordering, whoopsie... Ehehe, this is the real chapter fifteen... Sorry about that, guys.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

Kitami picked her kunai up and scrambled up the tree. She made it about two feet off the ground when she felt herself slipping. She gasped, marked the tree, and put her hands down in a back handspring.

"Okay, I don't think I can do this…" Kitami muttered as she saw Kuyuu mark the tree and flip off, about twice as high as she got.

Kuyuu thought for a moment and then began to get back on the tree.

_**So you're just going to let him beat you:(**_

"Why not? He does every other time…" Kitami said.

_**Come on, what are you thinking? You'd just give up?! **_

"If it'll get you to shut up, then fine. Here goes everything!" Kitami said as she charged up the tree.

She made it higher by about three inches. She heard Kuyuu snicker and threw a shuriken at him.

"Can I please practice something else I've been working on?" Kitami asked.

"Absolutely not," Kakashi said. He frowned. Why did she have such low self esteem?

Kitami sighed. She could have been shooting flames out of her eyes. "Help me?" Kitami asked desperately.

**_Calm down, kid. Focus your Chakra to the bottom of your feet. '-.-_**

Kitami took a deep breath and sat down. When she was calmed down she got back up and focused her Chakra to the bottom of her feet. She ran towards the tree at the same time as Kuyuu. And when he flipped down she kept going! Only for about another four feet, but still.

He stared at her. His slashes were going in a steady normal human pattern, but Kitami just skipped six or seven feet. Kuyuu stared at her. She charged again gaining about six inches.

**Hours later**

Kitami felt wind rushing through her hair as she flipped down.

"Come on, you guys have made it almost to the top, can't you stop? Too much Chakra use and-"

"No!" Kuyuu and Kitami yelled.

They raced up, each gaining about six inches. Only about four more feet to the top! Kitami was really tired, and she found that there was a branch near the top.

The two took off. Kitami jumped on the branch and that took her to the top. "Haha, I win!" Kitami said triumphantly.

"That's no fair!"

"Who says?" Kitami asked.

Kuyuu was going to fight with her, but he decided that neither was going to win, so he let it go.

"Yip! Yip!"

"Ooh, good boy Aozora!" Kitami said as she scooped him up in her arms.

"Come on, let's go practice my technique!" Kitami said, hopping up into the trees and leaping from branch to branch.

"And where are you going?" Kakashi asked as Kuyuu followed her.

Kitami found an enclosed clearing with a river running through it and decided that this would be the perfect spot. "Alright, Aozora, be a good boywhile I work on this!... I'll zap those Hidden rain nin!" Kitami said darkly.

Aozora growled and Kuyuu ducked. He followed her here and hid in the leaves. He needed to see this technique.

Kitami smiled. "It's all right boy, Nobu-sensei says we won't have any Rain nin on the way… It's almost a shame, huh?"

Aozora stepped growling at Kuyuu and lay down.

"Good boy!" Kitami turned to the river. She concentrated for a minute, then used her Kekki Genkai. She had fire float over the water and heated it up. The water evaporated and condensed when she used wind to clump clouds together. She had the clouds rub against each other, the cool north wind and the warm south wind having an argument. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed and she sent the lightning towards a flower near her.

"Yay, it worked!" Kitami said as the flower beside her disintegrated.

_**Wait till Kuyuu sees this… n.n**_

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

**_Nothing, nothing. n.n_**

"I do not have a crush on him, got it?!" Kitami hissed.

Kuyuu was confused.

**_Sure you don't… n.n_**

"I'll kill you!" Kitami said.

The rain stopped.

**That night**

Kuyuu was sandwiched in between Kitami and Keitaro. They were sleeping on one mat, because four different ones and four extra blankets would have been too much to carry. Kakashi and Nobu also had to share a mat.

But Keitaro kicked in his sleep, Ran talked a lot in her sleep, and Kuyuu couldn't sleep.

_Kitami's been in the same position all night. I wonder if she's asleep?_ Kuyuu thought. Well, asleep or not, she was shivering. And it was annoying. He kicked her, pretending to be asleep.

Kitami didn't move even a bit, except she kept shaking. Kuyuu kicked her harder, but she didn't budge.

"Grr…"

"Sh!" Kuyuu hissed at the dog that had been woken up.

Aozora came up to Kuyuu and licked his face and whined.

"You stupid dog, get off!" Kuyuu hissed.

Aozora licked Kitami's face, but she didn't move. Aozora whined again.

Kuyuu looked at the annoying dog with wonder. "What?" He whispered.

The dog whined again. He gripped Kuyuu's hand, not really biting it and yanked it towards Kitami and whined again.

Kuyuu got the idea. He went to see if something was wrong, and found that she was shaking violently and she was sweating, as if having a bad nightmare.

He shook her shoulder. "Kitami, are you alright?"

She didn't move. But she gasped in her sleep and her nightgown ripped near where his hand was and she started bleeding.

Kuyuu gasped. "What the...?" He went over to Nobu.

"Nobu-sensei! There's… Uh, I think there's something wrong!" Kuyuu whispered.

Kakashi and Nobu woke up. "What's wrong, Kuyuu?" Nobu asked.

"I don't know, but Kitami won't wake up and her shoulder started bleeding," Kuyuu said.

"What?! So she's got it, too?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

**In Konoha**

"Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up! Th-There's something wrong with mom!" Minami said.

"Huh…?" Daisuke asked. He looked at his sister. She was scared.

Daisuke got up and ran into his mother's room. She was shaking. "Mom! Wake up," Daisuke said.

"What do we do?" Minami asked.

Daisuke thought. "We have to get Sasuke-san, you stay here," Daisuke commanded. Although Minami was the older sister, Daisuke was better at doing things when he was scared, and she was so scared she was almost helpless.

Daisuke went outside. He used the tree-climbing technique he learned today to get up the tree that lead to a window. Luckily, it lead to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-san, please wake up!" Daisuke shaking the sleeping man.

"Daisuke?" Sasuke asked groggily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is something wrong?" _There had better be something wrong, considering the time!_

"Yeah, it's my mom," Daisuke said.

Sasuke got out of bed and went in the house the same way Daisuke did.

"Minami, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked again.

"I don't know!" Minami answered.

Sasuke looked at Keitorin. "Oh, _that_." Sasuke took Daisuke's arm and quickly pricked it, took his blood, pricked Keitorin and put the tip of his finger on her cut.

Keitorin bolted upright. "Where's Kitami?" She asked.

"Mom… She went on that mission, remember?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, right… Keitorin sighed shakily. "They're running out of time."

"Whadda you mean?" Minami asked.

"She's weaker than I am… She might not make it…" Keitorin mumbled.

**Back to… Somewhere in between Konoha and Marsh Country...**

Kakashi thought. _This is a problem. There is two people needed for this. _Kuyuu and Nobu worriedly tried to wake Kitami up_. I could use my son, but I'm not sure that could work. He's not a family member. Then again, neither was Sasuke… Well, if this ever happened when I'm not here, that would leave Nobu, but whom else? Sasuke's getting married to Keitorin… again… so that would mean that they'll be brother and sister… Well, sort of. I'll give it a shot. I've got to do this quickly; the poor girl is shaking herself into a seizure. _

Ran and Keitaro woke up.

"Whazz goin' on?" Keitaro asked drowsily.

"Nobu, watch me. Kuyuu, give me your arm," Kakashi ordered.

"Why…?" Kuyuu asked as he stretched his arm out.

Kakashi pricked Kuyuu's arm with a senbon needle.

"Itai!" He said, not that it hurt much, but he was really surprised.

Kakashi pricked Kitami's arm, which was a bit hard because she was shaking so much.

Kakashi put his finger up to Kuyuu's arm, let blood trickle on it, and then placed his finger on Kitami's arm.

_If Kitami were awake, she probably would have clapped right about now…_ Kakashi thought.

Kitami sat up. She wiped her wet eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

Kitami's hand went to her bleeding shoulder and a cut along her arm. She nodded. "I have a headache."

"What just happened?" Kuyuu asked.

Everyone except Kakashi looked at Kitami.

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

"But I do," Kakashi said.

Everyone shifted their gaze to Kakashi.

"Nasty curse from Hidden Rain that got passed on from her mother," Kakashi said.

"But how does it work?" Ran asked.

"You need two people who love her very deeply and would die for her, and then do the procedure you just saw," Kakashi explained patiently.

Ran and eyed Kuyuu.

Kuyuu was thoroughly confused.

"So, who was it? You and…?" Kitami asked.

"Kuyuu," Kakashi answered.

"Gah, what'd you say?!" Kitami exclaimed.

"K-"

"Don't say it again, I'll have a seizure!" Kitami yelled.

Kuyuu rolled his eyes.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh… Okay then."

"Yes, okay then," Kitami said. "But… Kakashi-san?" Kitami asked.

"Yeah?"

"I… saw two of me… But the other one was wearing a dress…" Kitami said.

Kakashi looked confused for a moment. _Keitorin, Kitami looks exactly like you did!_

Kakashi remembered when he said this to his goddaughter. He gasped lightly.

"Okay… I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired," Kitami declared.

"Sounds like a good idea, we need to rest," Nobu said.

**Okay, end chap. Review, please!**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Teishu- master**

**Buki- Weapon**

What the Future Holds

"Okay, wake up, kids, we've got to get there by tomorrow, and these supplies won't get there by themselves!" Nobu said.

Kitami jumped out of the mat and when Ran wouldn't wake up, she pulled the mat out from under her.

"Ow…" Ran complained.

"Ehehehe… Sorry my friend…" Kitami said.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm…" Kitami hummed when they got on the trail. (To the tune of 'True Love' by DHT if anyone knows it.)

Aozora was trotting at her heels, occasionally whining to be picked up.

"Stop humming!" Kuyuu yelled.

She ignored him.

"It's too early in the morning," Kuyuu said.

"Ah, poor Kuyuu-shunshuu has a very large pole shoved up his-"

"That's enough!" Nobu said.

Kitami shrugged and smiled and continued humming.

Aozora yipped at Ran to pick him up.

"Aw, come here, puppy!" Ran said fondly.

**Hours later**

"Freeze!" Kakashi hissed.

Aozora was growling softly.

"Sh…" Kitami cooed. She herself was shaking from excitement and butterflies were flapping in her stomach. She clutched Aozora to her chest and buried her face in his fur.

Kakashi observed Kitami. _She seems excited… I sense two people, at least A-ranked… This is not a C-ranked mission!_

"Ha, is this what the Marsh country hired? Two old men and a bunch of kids?" A voice rang out.

"Amemaru," Nobu mummered, "a high A-ranked missing-nin, so we should be able to keep him off our backs and keep the kids safe."

"Ahahaha, yes, better known as Ame no Kyoukan, or Assassin of the Rain!" A man with spiky hair walked out of the forest, blocking their path. He wore a maroon shirt and green training pants. "And it seems that the Bingo books are a little bit outdated, doesn't it? It's got the fool, Kabuto, as an S-ranked ninja, but it hasn't got my protege in it."

A child about two years younger than Kuyuu walked out behind him.

"Who's the kid? A hostage?" Kakashi asked.

"Hardly! Please meet Kohaku!" Amemaru smiled wickedly.

He wore an amber top and blue training pants. He had long hair that went down to his waist. It was hard to tell whether he was a boy or girl.

Kitami was shaking violently. Nobu put a hand on her shoulder. "You guys know what to do!"

Ran did an unknown hand seal. "Hibernation Jutsu!" She grew tall and wide and before they knew it, a tree was standing before them, enveloping the supplies. Kitami, Kuyuu, and Keitaro circled around her.

"Cowardly Hidden Leaf babies, going into a defensive form…" Amemaru chuckled.

"Prepare yourself," Amemaru said to the child beside him.

The boy/girl took something out of the back of his/her hair, a hair tie, and the length of it doubled.

"Whoa…" Kitami whispered. "Talk about 'frizzy and unmanageable.'"

"I, Hea Kohaku, will do anything to protect you, Amemaru-teishu," The boy said.

"There's my boy. Break down their defense, get that box," Amemaru said.

"Yes, Amemaru-teishu," Kohaku answered.

"Not yet… I want to see what they can do," Amemaru said.

"Yes, Amemaru-teishu."

Amemaru charged the group. Kakashi and Nobu blocked him from the children, but he disappeared.

Kakashi sighed. "I feared something like this would happen." He lifted up his hitai-ate.

Kitami and Kuyuu gasped. "Sharingan!"

"Huh? What is this Sharingan of which you speak?!" Keitaro asked.

Aozora growled.

"It's the doujutsu bloodline limit of my- I mean Kuyuu's family, si it wouldn't be expected that YIIIIIIIIII!" Kitami squealed as she was pulled under the ground.

Aozora barked at the ground.

Amemaru returned back to his spot.

"Ha! Too easy. All I had to do was target the weakest link in that formation, and I had her, and the supplies," Amemaru mocked.

"Hey, how do you know I'm the weakest link?!" Kitami yelled angrily.

"Please, you're a _kunoichi_. Hey! Don't move, or this girl dies!" Amemaru said as Kakashi lifted his hands up to do a hand seal.

Kohaku looked at Amemaru, who nodded. He slowly walked past Kakashi and Nobu and advanced on the group.

"Kuyuu! Aozora!" Kitami yelled when Kohaku stopped because of the dog. Kuyuu slowly turned around, to show he meant no harm, and grabbed the dog.

Kohaku walked towards the two slower, because he was still afraid of the growling dog that Kuyuu had.

"So, I'm a kunoichi, huh?! Well, shinobi have a weak spot that kunoichi don't!" Kitami said as she kicked him in said area.

He dropped her onto the ground, and she flew up into the trees.

Kuyuu and Keitaro turned to Kohaku, who jumped in the air as his hair surrounded him.

"What the…?" Keitaro exclaimed.

Kuyuu threw some shuriken at the puffball, but it bounced off.

"Huh?!" Kuyuu said.

"It must be a Kekki Genkai!" Keitaro said.

Kuyuu saw a large sheet of fire spread out over the wide river beside them.

Kakashi and Nobu-sensei were keeping Amemaru preoccupied.

"Keitaro, get the kid out of there!" Kuyuu instructed. … "Keitaro?"

"K-Kuyuu… I feel sick… I-" Keitaro leaned on the tree formerly known as Ran.

Keitaro doubled over and blacked out.

"This is bad…" Kuyuu thought out loud.

Kunai went flying out of the puffball. Kuyuu dodged them, but Keitaro got hit.

Kuyuu stared at Keitaro because his eyes were red, and he… had a tail? Well, sort of. It was transparent, sort of a red color. "Oh… shit…"

Keitaro flung himself at the puffball, attacking it. He started clawing at it and his hands started bleeding.

Ran could see what Kitami was doing. She didn't know what was going on but she had an idea. The water started evaporating and the clouds grew heavy. The men fighting didn't even notice. There was a gust of wind, two actually, and Ran knew what she was doing.

"Come on, Ran, this whole thing is depending on you! The Root Transfer Jutsu… I almost did it once, do it again!" Ran concentrated. She undid the Hibernation Jutsu, and flawlessly transformed into the Root Transfer tree. The difference is that the feet actually have to become roots. "ROOT TRANSFER JUTSU!" she screamed.

She felt the roots from her tree moving, a bit slowly, towards Amemaru. She wrapped them around his feet. She heard thunder boom.

"What the..?" Amemaru said as his body stiffened.

Lightning crashed and it was directed towards Amemaru.

"Amemaru-teishu!" Kohaku jumped out of his hair.

_Amemaru observed a little boy. He looked into his eyes. Eyes can tell a lot about a person._

"_You, begging for food. Show me what you can do."_

"_Okay, mister, but I can't tell how much I really can do, because my parents died." _

_The young boy with ragged hair and clothes got up and strangled a dying kitten with his hair. _

"_I couldn't bear to watch it die of starvation… I felt sorry for the poor thing…" Kohaku explained._

"_You're not from around here are you?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Come with me, young one, I will make you strong."_

"_Kind of like a dad, mister?" _

"_I will feed you and clothe you, but I will not show any affection."_

"_Okay, mister. I understand. You got... Really nice eyes... Almost... Almost eyes l-like mine!"_

Kohaku jumped in front of Amemaru. He didn't even scream as the lightning went through his body.

"Uh!... Kohaku-buki…" Amemaru said impassively.

Kitami directed another flash of lightning at her victim before she fainted.

Amemaru put his hands out in front of him and directed the lightning away.

Ran let the Jutsu go before she fainted.

Amemaru, seeing that he was outmatched, took his buki and left. "I will be back! You owe me another buki, Hatake Kakashi…" The last part was said kind of sadly, but not much different.

"Hey! Get back here!" Keitaro shouted. He went to follow and was stopped by Kakashi.

"Keitaro! Our mission is to get the supplies to Marsh Country. We have to keep to that mission," Nobu said.

Kakashi set the Kyuubi-powered kid down.

Kakashi looked at the top of the trees for Kitami. "We may never find her!"

Aozora started yipping frantically.

Kitami was falling out of a tree.

Kuyuu hopped up the trees in a zigzag motion and caught her bridal style. "Makeinu."

Keitaro walked over to Ran and picked her up gently. He also carried her bridal style.

"Alright, well since you've got your hands full, we'll push the cart," Nobu said.

**Minutes later**

"You know, it's amazing how different it is when Kitami's sleeping," Keitaro said.

"I don't know which one I prefer," Kuyuu said. "Fighting with her, or carrying her…"

"Just think! For her, it's a win-win situation!" Keitaro said brightly.

Kuyuu glared at him.

"I'm just sayin'…"

**Okay, that's the end! So, review, review, review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

**Nanitozo- please**

What the Future Holds

Kitami's eyes snapped open. "Kuyuu-shunshuu! Put me down. Now," she demanded.

Kuyuu smirked and nodded. "As you wish." He dropped her and continued walking.

"Ow!" She complained.

She still felt weak but she'd rather walk than be carried by show-off Kuyuu-shunshuu, who saved her AGAIN! Jeez, it was beginning to get annoying. Well, she'd rather have him save her than let her get, ya know, killed, but why **him**? Why not Keitaro? Or Ran even? Why him?

Ran, who had woken up a bit ago, started annoying Kuyuu. "Kuyuu-kun! Did you see what I did? There're only two other kids in my clan that can do that, Rinji-san and her…" Ran let her voice trail off. "And me!"

"Who?" Keitaro asked.

"Keitaro! I wasn't talking to you!" Ran yelled. "But yeah. Kiko-chan… The future leader of the Nikki Clan… 'Cuz even her dear brother isn't good enough… She can do the Hibernation Jutsu and Root Transfer Jutsu **flawlessly** of course, because she is a prodigy above even Rinji-san. Even though all she does is laze around having her brother do everything for her, like a dirty servant…" Ran fumed. "But no, Kiko-chan is the Genin prodigy of our clan, and I have to accept that."

"Ran! Calm down. Take deep breaths…" Kitami soothed.

Ran's face was read and her fists were balled up tightly.

"Ow, ow…" Kitami cried softly. She was getting the largest headache she had ever gotten before.

"Hey, hey, are you o-"

"Sh!" Kitami hissed.

Keitaro looked confused.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Kitami snapped.

"Okay…" Keitaro said.

Kitami sighed. _Whoopsie… Ehehehe…_

**_Are you PMS-_**

"No!" Kitami hissed.

_**Do you know, you don't have to talk out loud to communicate with me? n.n**_

Kitami stopped. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth flew open. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Everyone turned around and stared at her.

"… DIE YOU DIRTY SPIDER!" She started stomping on the ground like a lunatic."Now, I'll really kill you. Talk," Kitami demanded.

**_All you have to do is direct your thoughts to the great, wise, talented, and beautiful Torayin. n.n_**

_(Like this?)_

_**Yep, you got it. n.n**_

_(I think you're giving me a massive headache…)_

**_Oh, right, that… You see, every once in a while I get a vision, uh… Kinda like ESP without having ESP. -.-_**

_(Oh, as much as that makes sense…)_

"Kitami and Ran, come on, you push this," Nobu said.

"Where's Aozora?" Kitami asked.

Kitami walked up to the huge box and saw Aozora dozing on the top.

"Hehehe, silly puppy," Kitami said affectionately.

**-That night-**

"Can I work on tree climbing, nanitozo?" Kitami asked.

"Absolutely not," Nobu said.

"Aw, nanitozo?!" Kitami asked.

"No. You've used too much Chakra. The same goes for you, Ran," Nobu said.

"Fine," Kitami said. She got up and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nobu asked.

"I have a headache. See this cloth? I'm not going to use any Chakra," Kitami said sourly. She left without another word.

"As much as I believe her, someone go and follow her," Nobu said.

Keitaro jumped up.

"Someone who won't get caught," Nobu said.

Ran pulled Keitaro down.

"And since Ran can't use her chakra, that leaves…"

"Why do I have to do everything? Why not Kakashi-sama?" Kuyuu asked.

Ran nodded.

"What else have you got to do?" Kakashi asked.

He had a point.

"Fine, but I won't like it," Kuyuu said sourly.

"And be careful, it's about to rain!" Nobu warned.

Everything he did, she had to show up. It's like everything he did had to torture him. And she thought of it as a game. Well, maybe he didn't. Maybe he thought of it as … annoying.

He followed her quick pace to the river. She dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on her forehead. She ran her wet hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes.

"Kuyuu-shunshuu, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. That's the truth," Kuyuu said in a bored tone.

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to use any Chakra. What happened to the creepy dude?" Kitami asked.

"Huh? Oh, he got away," Kuyuu said.

She turned quickly, making droplets of water fly off her hair. "What?! You mean… It didn't work."

Kuyuu flinched. "Ah, no, it… It worked."

"Then what hap-"

"He got away. But uh, you killed the kid," Kuyuu said quietly.

There was silence. 'Wait a minute… I-I k-k-k… N-no, no. I calculated it so that there would only be enough to render the body frail, not to-"

"The kid was ten. The man was like, thirty-six. Kita, there has to be a difference," Kuyuu said soothingly. He knew Kitami when she got distraught. She got mad. And he knew Kitami when she got mad. She got vicious.

"N-no, Kuyuu you're lying, I did **not**, no way. And besides, how did the man get away?!" Kitami asked angrily.

Kuyuu shut his mouth tightly. Telling Kitami who has some wacko grudge against Amegakure, that she has a Kekki Genkai which originated in Amegakure? Nuh-uh.

"Kuyuu, tell me **now**! Tell me or I'll- **ah**!" Kitami clutched her head. She doubled over with the worst headache she had ever gotten.

Kuyuu smirked. "Are you all right?"

Kitami closed her eyes. She heard a distinct mumbling. She wished she hadn't closed her eyes, because once she did she couldn't open them. Or if she did, everything turned black. And then… _Images of her bound and gagged, a kunai up to her neck. _

Kuyuu frowned. Kitami's eyes were glazed, and she wasn't answering. "K-Kitami-chijin? Hello?"

_Somebody reaching out to her neck, to her **locket**... _

He shook her shoulder. When he grabbed her he could feel her muscles shaking beneath the skin, like a seizure.

_...grabbing her locket, pulling the chain, breaking it... _

"Kitami! Answer me!" Kuyuu yelled. "Crap," Kuyuu muttered.

_...opening it... _

Kuyuu ran back to the tent. "Kitami is... having a seizure, or something!"

_Three tattered pieces of looseleaf paper fell out, and then the red and green buttons._

"What?!"

_Pressing the green button, going through the hole, destroying her house._

"Just follow me!"

_... a killing rampage, gathering various people, coming back..._

"N-Nobu-sensei, w-what's wrong with Kitami-chan?" Ran asked fearfully.

_...tther killing rampage, the slaughter of Ran, Nobu, and Kakashi, and then Kuyuu, Ketorin, Shigeru, Daisuke, Minami, her mother, and Keitaro, Sasuke, the Hokage... and then everybody else._

Nobu picked the violently shaking girl up and carried her back to the tent.

_...Blackness..._

Kitami awoke and it was light out.

"Wh-where am I?" She mumbled.

"Kitami! You're okay!" Keitaro yelled happily. Keitaro gave her a big bear hug.

"Eh… Yeah. Now get off," Kitami growled.

Keitaro ran outside the tent.

"Hn."

That bastard. Didn't even care, she could be dead right now. She'd remember that next time she saw him being slaughtered by Hidden Rain bastards. Well, she probably wouldn't, but…

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Tired. The sun… It burns us…" Kitami said sleepily, covering her eyes with a blanket.

"Yes, well…"

"Hn…"

"Shut up, Kuyuu-shunshuu! Or… or Elmo's gonna eat you!" Kitami said, still from under the blanket.

"Elmo's gonna eat me…?" Kuyuu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… and he has **SPORRRRRRRRKS**!"

"What the hell is a spork?"

"You don't know what a spork is? Dude, sporks are awesome!"

"And a spork is a…?"

"Oh my God, it's a fork… and a spoon… put together!"

"… And a fork is a…?"

"Oh, right, you've never been out of the country. Well, a fork is sorta like a chopstick, 'cept it's silver and shiniful and magnificent and splendiferous and it's got four points on the end. A spoon is like a fork 'cept it's got a hole in it? Not a hole like through, but like a shovel, ya dig? Hehehe, I made a pun! I didn't even mean to, hehehe… And a spork has a hole in it and it's got points!"

"So… Elmo's gonna eat me with a demented chopstick?" Kuyuu asked.

"Yes. Yes he is."

**Okay, that's the end. Review! Next update in a week!**

* * *

_KBB was here_


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

**Time-skip: two weeks**

"This is the song that never ends; it goes on and on my friends; because people started singing it not knowing what it was and they sang it forever just because… THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! It goes on and on my friends; because people started singing it not knowing what it was; and they sang it forever just because… THIS IS THE S-"

"WOULD YOU STOP IT!" Ran yelled.

Kitami looked at her innocently. "Okay. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm; hmhmhmhmhmhmhm hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm, hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhhmhmmmmmmmmm…H-"

"DON'T HUM IT EITHER!" Ran yelled.

"Okay. Don't worry, I can't whistle," Kitami said cheerfully. The group had rid themselves of a box yesterday. They had to make the journey back to Konoha. And it was indeed very boring.

"Alright, now that I can think straight… We should pitch the tents here. We're near a river and it's nearing dusk. We only need two people, soooo…"

"Not it!" Kitami interrupted her Sensei.

"Not it," Kakashi joked in a bored tone.

**-Later-**

"How'd we end up getting stuck with this job?" Kitami asked amidst her pile of poles and canvas.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm not doing this! I said not it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kitami yelled.

Kakashi picked up a pole and shoved it into the ground. "That won't work."

"I'm not doing this! I said not it!" A thousand Kitamis said at the same time.

"Hunh? No, wait, you- Ah, forget it…" Kitami said broken spiritedly.

**-Even later-**

Aozora woke Kitami up. He was growling.

"Nnnn… C'mon, boy, it was probably just a bad dream…" Kitami said sleepily.

She lay her head on her pillow when she got goose bumps. She had a bad feeling. Aozora continued growling.

"Go wake Sensei up," Kitami whispered.

Aozora walked over to Kakashi and Nobu's mat.

"Grr…" The dog pawed his back.

The man sat up and rubbed his head. "What?" He asked, clearly annoyed that he was woken up so late at night/early in the morning. "Why didn't Kitami- Uh… crap."

Aozora started barking. Kitami was gone!

"Ruff, ruff, ruff! Rrrruff! Grrrrrrrrrrr," Aozora was barking madly.

Kuyuu, Keitaro and Ran sat up in an instant.

"What happened?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, and why doesn't Kitami sh- uh-oh…" Keitaro said when he noticed that she was gone.

"Nobu-sensei, Kitami's gone!" Ran said.

"Yeah, so we're going to split up. Ran and Kuyuu, you go with d- I mean Kakashi, Keitaro, come with me. We have to find her before-"

"Hey, old man! Look what the dog found!" Keitaro said, holding something up.

Kakashi sweatdropped and sighed. "I'm not an _old man_."

"Your hair's gray!"

"No, it's silver."

"Well, look. It's a locket!" Keitaro said interestedly.

"Open it!" Kakashi demanded.

"I dunno, it'd be invading her-"

"Oh, gimme!" Kuyuu said exasperatedly. Kitami may not have been his favorite person, but he certainly didn't want her to die.

Kuyuu wrenched the locket open and found a peculiar thing. The first were two papers, both torn out of a notebook, or something. One of them looked ancient, and had a deep crease from being folded and unfolded so many times before. The other looked fairly new, and didn't have nearly as many crease marks.

Kuyuu stared at the pieces of paper. There was something red and green behind them, and he got a bad feeling that he really shouldn't touch it.

"Well, what's in it?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

"Eh… I… don't know…" Kuyuu said.

"Good, now come on before she gets too far away!" Kakashi said.

The five of them started off, Nobu by ground and Kakashi by trees.

"Kakashi-sama, do you really think we'll find her?" Ran asked quietly.

"Do you mean dead or alive?" Kakashi asked.

Ran gasped. "Y-you can't be serious."

"These are S-ranked ninja who have the intent to kill. I find it highly unlikely that they will spare her life."

Silence followed.

**-Hours later-**

The two groups returned downtrodden. "Let's get in about an hour of sleep, and then we'll see what we can do," Kakashi said.

Ten minutes later, everyone was fast asleep.

Kuyuu couldn't sleep. One, he couldn't sleep without thinking of Kitami's body being carried back to the tent in Nobu's arms, dead. And two, that stupid dog wouldn't leave him alone. It was scared, and he could sympathize with that, but he just **had** to come up and curl up next to Kuyuu.

Aggravated, Kuyuu got up, waking the dog up, and took a little walk.

Kuyuu was walking along a river. It was placating to stand there and watch the current pull twigs and leaves down to a waterfall.

Kuyuu heard the rustling of leaves and turned around. Nothing was there.

Kuyuu turned back and his eyes widened. A Rain kunoichi was hurtling at him. He stared at the kunoichi.

She was donned in a black dress, and a black mask covered her face except for her clear blue eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail.

"I am here for the necklace. Give it to me," the girl demanded.

"Look, I don't know what's so special about that locket, but I don't really want to give it to you, so… no," Kuyuu said. His left hand went uneasily to his pocket and back to his side.

"You have it, don't you." It was more a statement then a question.

"No," Kuyuu lied.

"Interesting." The kunoichi went to her pouch and pulled out kunai.

"Hey! Now, come on. You seriously don't want to do that," Kuyuu reasoned.

"Oh? And why not? Because you came out in the top of your class. Because you believe you're better than everyone else. That's why, isn't it. Well?" Kuyuu stared at her. His expression read 'Well, yeah'. "You're conceited. You do not know the power of Amegakure, and too bad for you. You won't live to tell about it." The kunoichi threw her kunai at him.

Kuyuu dodged them and threw others at her.

She dodged them equally. "All right, if that's how you wanna be, fine. Sharingan!" Kuyuu said as he activated his fearsome Kekki Genkai.

"Not so fast- I know all about your little Sharingan. In fact, I know all about you!" The girl threw a smoke bomb at him.

"Damn!" Kuyuu yelled.

The kunoichi smirked, her sadistic eyes feeding upon the situation. "Well, who's the best now?"

Kuyuu frowned. He couldn't use his Sharingan. From the way this girl talked, Kitami had been interrogated, and possibly…

"What've you done to the annoying blue haired-girl?" Kuyuu yelled calmly in his little smoke bubble. Kuyuu began getting attacked from all sides by an invisible kunoichi.

"I'm afraid the girl you knew… is dead. But she was very helpful. I know everything about Team seven, and many useful things about Konoha. So… Let's make this battle interesting, Kuyuu-shunshuu."

Kuyuu frowned. This girl was really asking for it. "How do you know she's dead?" Kuyuu asked.

The kunoichi didn't answer.

Kuyuu sensed a lie. His instinct was to try and get out of the mass of smoke, but he didn't know where the kunoichi might be. He backed up slowly and after a couple feet, his back hit tree bark. A kunai came out of nowhere, piercing him just above the vital spot on his arm. The smoke was beginning to clear.

"Sharingan!" Kuyuu yelled.

A fist came and struck his face. He sweep-kicked, still not sure where exactly the girl was, and his feet met shins.

Kuyuu reached out and grabbed the girl, pinning her arms to the tree.

"How do you know she's dead?" Kuyuu asked calmly.

The girl glared up at him. "Because… I killed her!"

Kuyuu's pupils dilated. He really wasn't expecting that. Kuyuu bent his lip back in sort of a silent growl, and with a lot of force hurled his fist at her face.

The kunoichi's pupils dilated. Acting on a reflex, she stuck her wrist in front of her face. Kuyuu's fist met a black, thick metal. His fist kept pushing, cutting the metal into the girl's wrist.

In one step, the girl sidestepped and Kuyuu let her arms go. The smoke was completely cleared now, and he could see the metal cutting into her wrist, blood spattering the ground, and cuts on her face from where the metal must have flown. He went to attack her, but she merely sidestepped.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The girl's voice was much less dark now, Kuyuu noticed.

He went to attack her again.

"Kuyuu-shunshuu! Calm down, it's me!" The girl removed her mask and it was a spastic girl with long, blue hair.

"Kitami?! What the-"

"Jeez, are you dense or what!" Kitami laughed.

"What the hell?" Kuyuu asked. "Wait- are you a Henge?" Kuyuu asked, getting into fighting stance.

"Well, if I was, I wouldn't tell you, and no," Kitami said cheerfully.

"Prove it," Kuyuu challenged.

"Well… Hm, let's see now… Oh! When we first became Genin, you guys left me tied to the post…" Kitami said.

"Huh? No we didn't!" Kuyuu said.

"Yeah you did! You left me there, and I couldn't get out for like an hour and- Oooh, Lookit the pretty flutterby!" Kitami said happily as a blue and green butterfly fluttered across her face.

Kuyuu sighed. "Yeah, it's you. C'mon, are you hurt?"

"Well, now I am!" Kitami said, gesturing to her left wrist. "Actually, I don't really mind it. But I could've done without the scratches on my face."

"Hn," Kuyuu said, ignoring her.

"Hey! If you're gonna ignore me, why even bother asking?" Kitami asked.

"Well, it was more an instinct than an act of kindness…" Kuyuu said thoughtfully.

"Shut it," Kitami said bitterly.

"Gladly."

"I said shut it!"

End chap! Review now, yes.

* * *

_KBB was here_


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Naruto. But who says I wanna? I can make just as much dinero as those people who own Naruto by selling my fanfics on e-bay to some hopeless geek! What? I would buy them. And I do admit a bit on the proud side to being a Naruto geek. And also a Code Lyoko geek. And a regular ol' geek! gasp I'm multi-tasking!

What the Future Holds

"What happened?" Nobu asked when the two teens came back to the tent.

Kuyuu opened his mouth to explain, but Kitami cut him off.

"Kuyuu did it! The meanie."

"Okay then… Why don't you explain to us what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, first, there was nothing but space, and then- Boom! Everything blew up, and then the planets were created. Fast forward a long time, and then-"

"Not that! What happened to you?!" Nobu said impatiently.

"Uh, I don't really feel comfortable explaining that, Sensei…" Kitami replied shyly. "That's sort of my mom's business..."

Nobu slapped his hand on his forehead. "That's not what I meant!" Nobu yelled.

"Oh! You mean last night and this morning?" Kitami asked.

"Yes, I mean last night and this morning."

"Okay then! Well, first I was sleeping, and Aozora-chan woke me up. I noticed something was wrong, so I told him to wake you up. But I felt something go over my mouth, and I tried to scream but I couldn't. I got carried back, with a blindfold over my eyes, to some cave or something. They put me down on the floor and asked me where my locket was, and I didn't answer them. They asked me again and when they pulled a kunai out and pressed it against my neck, I decided it was the best thing for me tell them that I didn't have it. They took the kunai away, and tried to convince to go with them. I was like 'Uh, no, don't think so, buddy.' He was like 'It's either that or you die.' I was all 'I'd rather die, thanks.' He was all confused so he was like 'Why?' And I was like, really mad so I just yelled… A lot and he started laughing, and was like, 'You're just like you're mother', and- and- uh- Look to make a long story short, I pretended that I decided to 'join them', they put this ugly bracelet on my wrist that had cameras and shit in it so they could track me, I found Kuyuu-shunshuu, kicked his ass until he broke my bracelet so I could come here and not get killed, and uh yeah," Kitami explained, getting more and more grave and slightly distressed as she continued.

"But, um, I just thought of something. What will they do now? To me?" Kitami asked, biting her lip.

"Ran, I believe Kitami's wrist will need tending to," Nobu said forcefully.

"Y-yes, sensei," Ran said, a bit shell shocked.

Kitami glared up at her sensei, anger and fear mounting in her eyes.

Nobu met her gaze for a moment, and looked down at the floor.

"Here, Kitami, lemme-"

"Leave me alone!" Kitami snapped. She tore off the bracelet, opening her wound more, and threw at the ground. She stormed out of the tent.

There was a silence in the tent.

"Hey, should someone… Uh…?" Keitaro asked.

"No, leave her alone," Kakashi said.

_With Kita_

Kitami sat by a rock by a waterfall. She was hugging her knees and wiping away tears. She felt helpless. She had no idea if these rain freaks would come after her. Her whole life she wanted to destroy the Rain country, but she found out her Kekki Genkai originated there. How screwed was her life. She reached out and ker-plunked a rock into the water as far and hard as she can. Her stupid wrist was hurting was so much, and she was probably getting dirt and shit in it.

"Stupid… Stupid… Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kitami sobbed.

_**Hey, hey, come on! It isn't so bad. You're still alive, aren't cha? ;.;**_

_(I'm scared, though… I feel so helpless… So on my own…) _Fresh tears leaked down her eyes.

Kitami heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned around prepared to sock the next loser that came to threaten her in any way.

"Hey! Cool it!"

Kitami sighed. "Sorry, Kuyuu," Kitami replied. She knew her eyes would be red from crying.

"Hey, come on. Stop that. Here," Kuyuu said placing the locket beside her. He would, some day, read those papers inside that thing. Not now.

"Come on, before you bleed to death or something, let Ran fix your wrist," Kuyuu said. He was getting impatient with this girl.

Kitami laughed airily. "Trust me, I don't think that's going to happen. Oh, and speaking of Ran…"

Kuyuu sighed. "No."

"Hey! How'd you know I was gonna ask you-"

"Just shut up and get inside."

"Meanie!"

Kitami didn't even flinch… much… when Ran bandaged and cleaned out her wrist.

"I have to say, Ran, that that is a pretty skilled level of medic work. But then, coming from Sakura, I'd expect no less," Kakashi mused.

"Heh… Yeah… Pretty skilled, don't you think, Kuyuu-kun?" Ran asked nervously.

"Huh? Yeah… Whatever…" Kuyuu replied.

Ran sighed.

"I think it's great, Ran!" Keitaro said.

"Whatever…" Ran sighed.

"You guys bore me…" Kitami said thickly annoyed.

"Whatever…" Kuyuu replied.

Kitami sighed. "You done?" She asked Ran.

"Have patience!" Ran snapped. "Okay, I'm done!" Ran said cheerily.

"FREEDOM!" Kitami shouted happily.

Ran shook her head. Kitami was always full of energy… It was annoying, actually.

"So let's go, please, now, quickly, home!" Kitami said.

"What's the rush?" Nobu asked lazily.

"I.want.to.go.home." Kitami said seriously.

"I see. Well come on, pack up," Nobu ordered.

**Hours later**

"We'll have to stop, now. It's getting late," Kakashi said.

"Why so early?" Kitami whined.

"I dunno, but the time skip means we gotta stop walking," Kakashi said sternly.

"But I don' wanna!" Kitami said.

"I don't type the story, I'm just in it," Kakashi said flatly.

"The world sucks."

While Kitami was busy hating the world, the others were hurriedly putting up the equipment. If Kitami tried to help, the tents would probably burst into flames, or something.

Dinner was cooked and eaten (Ran was a better cook than Sakura) and the group was getting ready for bed.

Kitami was very unable to sleep. She was breathing hard and was so frightened of the Rain freaks that might come in and take her that when she breathed out she shook violently. She tried breathing out her mouth, but she made loud wheezing noises when she quivered and it didn't help her shaking at all. **(AN: happened to me once, it's annoying…)**

"What are you doing?" Kuyuu whispered harshly somewhere around midnight, maybe around one.

Kitami didn't answer; she stopped breathing which stopped the shaking. After a short time she had to exhale, which frustrated her because she was still shaking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kuyuu whispered again.

"Shut up, Kuyuu! It's not my fault!" Kitami whispered back.

"Knock it off!" Kuyuu hissed.

"I c-can't, Keitaro and Ran are sleeping fine, you baby!" Kitami hissed back. She blinked back tears of fear and frustration.

"I'm scared," she whispered as an explanation.

Kuyuu was about to yell at her for being stupid, but the sincerity and fear in her voice struck him with force.

"So just l-leave me alone, okay?" Kitami hissed.

"We wouldn't let those guys hurt you," Kuyuu sighed.

"Oh, yeah, like you d-did last night…"

"Well you're back, aren't you?" Kuyuu asked irritably. He sighed deeply and realized he had to be nice if he wanted to get to sleep.

Kuyuu gritted his teeth, and knowing that he would probably regret this later, he whispered, "I promise, I won't let them hurt you."

Kitami took another breath out. The shaking calmed a bit.

"I don't believe you," she lied.

Kuyuu cursed silently. She was so stubborn.

**Next chap starts with a time skip, getting bored of this mission, nothing else important happens. So t'is it, ppl, g'bye! **


End file.
